


And even when you look away

by LisaBerger



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaBerger/pseuds/LisaBerger
Summary: “Fucking hell..” whispered Aaron while he starts searching for coins again in the pockets.He heard footsteps getting closer and closer - maybe there was someone else who needed something to drink - but Aaron had no intention of moving, and kept pulling dirty handkerchiefs, old receipts and candy wrappers off from his jeans.“Not even a penny, mate? Ah.. the Brexit was really a bad choice, then..”The unpleasant joke came out of the lips of a guy. A blonde one. A gorgeous one. He had some scratches on his face and a plastered arm, and Aaron pointed to that arm to reply with annoyance:“Do you want me to break the other one, too?”And then it all started.





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron was assembling a refrigerator door when he heard a scream behind him.  
“Christ! Fuuck..”  
He turned and saw Adam doubled over; immediately, he dropped the tools on the counter and ran to see what had happened to his friend.  
The young man gritted his teeth and with the curls glued to his forehead he said: "Shit, I cut myself ..." and Aaron gently took his injured hand and checked the wound. Meanwhile, almost all the teammates had left their workstation, and surrounding the two boys, were giving advices, asking questions, snooping around; luckily one of them had brought the first aid kit and Aaron took care of the bandage.  
“What the heck is going on? We can't really have a normal day, can we?”  
The supervisor went down the ladder, wiping his hands on the trousers. Aaron thought the old man was having a snack, and he knew he had guessed right when Mr. Pollard was near; his horrific striped sweater was full of crumbs. Sure he was eating cheese crackers; there was always a family pack on his walnut desk.  
“So? Back to work! Come on Barton, let me see..”  
Aaron had done his best. Everyone had attended the first aid course; everyone knew how to behave in those situations, yet if it was a matter of health, Aaron was always the first to be called. All the blokes at the factory knew Aaron's dad was a doctor and for them it seemed pretty logical thinking even Aaron had some sort of "medical knowledge"; it never really helped him tell them Paddy was graduated yes, but in veterinary medicine. “ Aaron, do you think this lump is normal? Or is it a tumor?” asked a tall dude one day. Or another, the fattest guy who ever set a foot in the city: “Aaron, how much carbs do you suggest I can take a day?” literally every lunch break there was some weirdo approaching to him, carrying his plate, with an unresolved doubt on mind.  
“I disinfected with chloroform .. It doesn't seem serious to me ..” the last words were uttered weakly because Mr. Pollard's face was becoming more and more strange.  
The gauze was already stained with blood, and yes, maybe Adam had stopped complaining but was in a pool of sweat.  
“No, Livesy.. He needs stitches.. Sharpish!”  
So Aaron and Adam took their stuff and as they were putting on their warm hoodies - Adam just put it down on his shoulders, he just couldn't do more - they were walking toward the Opel Astra parked near the exit gate.  
“I would have preferred a different way to skip my shift..” said Aaron, trying to be playfull.  
After unlocking the car, Adam looks at his friend.  
“Yeah, funny! Be quick, ehi?” and Aaron smiled as he took the keys.  
The factory was about 2 miles from the hospital, and on the way Adam turned on the radio. A female nasal voice began to sing:

_I can see the way.. I see the way you look at me.. And even when you look away.._

“What's this?”

_I know you think of me .. I know you talk about me all the time .... Again and again_

“Yeah, It's one of Victoria's cds.”

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear_

As soon as the car stopped at the first traffic light, Aaron took the compact disc from the dashboard. The girl on the cover was wearing a polka dot shirt, staring at anyone who looked at her with a sulky expression.  
“Avril Lavigne? Really?”  
“It's not that bad, is it?”  
“Do you wanna get drop here? Seriously?”  
Adam snorted with amusement.  
“Give it back!” and Aaron threw the disc on Adam's legs in disgust.  
“Actually I think she took it from her brother's collection..”  
“Even more embarassing then..” muttered Aaron as he hitted the gas.

_You could do so much better .. I think we should get together nooowww_

“Please Adam.. i don't want people to think I listen this shit..”  
“Okay, Okay! I'll turn down the volume if you promised me one thing..”  
“Do I have to worry? You're not my type mate, I've already told you..”  
“A great loss, I know..” said Adam laughing. “No, I'm serious..”  
Aaron shifted uncomfortably on his seat.  
“Listen, I want you to meet her this Saturday”  
“You mean Avril?”  
“No! You know who i'm talking about..”  
Aaron didn't know much about the girl. Adam told him she was working at "The Little Jumbo" a new place downtown. Apparently Vic was pretty good at her job; one day Adam knocked at Aaron's house with a piece of chicken pie wrapped in foil: “Taste it, she made it” he said, and when Aaron swallowed the first bite there was really nothing else to say, than just: “Mmh...mmh” - both the filling and the dough were sensational.  
“Alright, I'm in”  
“Yeah?” Adam was already bursting with happiness.  
“Yeah yeah.. but now, turn this off!” and soon Avril and her guitars were a hiss and nothing more.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Aaron and Adam followed a nurse down the corridor. She opened the door of a windowless room and after letting them in, she disappeared.  
Adam sat down the examination table and Aaron came near him, next to the medicine cabinet.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“Not like before..but I can hardly move my fingers ... shit.. It's my fault, I was just trying to be faster, then it slipped..”  
Aaron patted Adam's shoulder.  
“Come on, they know how to deal with this.. It'll be nothing.”  
“Hope so.. Anyway, do you mind if you get me a brew? I'm thirsty”  
“A coffee?”  
“No, I'm already nervous. Better a tea, maybe.”  
“Okay, I'll be right back” and even Aaron left the room.  
The vending machines were located near the elevators, exactly on the other side of the building. It took a while to find them, clutching a crumpled 5 note in his left hand during the whole time. He choose a black coffee for him and a plain lemon tea for Adam and when he was going to press with the index finger on the number 2, Aaron saw above the numeric keypad, a yellow Post-it with the following sentence handwritten: "Notes are not accepted. Sorry" with an idiotic smiley face sketched after the word "Sorry".  
“Fucking hell..” whispered Aaron while he starts searching for coins again in the pockets.  
He heard footsteps getting closer and closer - maybe there was someone else who needed something to drink - but Aaron had no intention of moving, and kept pulling dirty handkerchiefs, old receipts and candy wrappers off from his jeans.  
“Not even a penny, mate? Ah.. the Brexit was really a bad choice, then..”  
The unpleasant joke came out of the lips of a guy. A blonde one. A gorgeous one. He had some scratches on his face and a plastered arm, and Aaron pointed to that arm to reply with annoyance:  
“Do you want me to break the other one, too?”  
And then it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, it's a peace offering..”  
Once at home Aaron wondered several times to himself how he managed to act cool, forgetting totally about this guy spread on a bed, by showing the 5 note, asking for a change; it was nice to know sometimes he could switch off the brain beetween the legs to make the real one work.

"Easy mate! I don't wanna start a fight!" said the stranger as he raised his left hand in surrender.  
Aaron threw everything he had found - dirty hankerchiefs, old receipts and candy wrappers - in the nearby trash can and stood aside.  
"Do you want a cappuccino too?"  
Wearing a dark burgundy pullover and a pair of baggy sweatpants, the man showed an enviable figure.  
Not too muscular but tall, he seemed he had everything in the right place and Aaron decided to give a quick check at his arse; just in case.  
"Can I offer you something else?"  
Just by picturing him wrapped in a tight blue jeans Aaron suddendly felt sweat on his neck, blood pressure off the charts and all.  
Finally the guy took the cappuccino, turn around and for the first time meets Aaron's gaze.  
"Come on, it's a peace offering.."  
Once at home Aaron wondered several times to himself how he managed to act cool, forgetting totally about this guy spread on a bed, by showing the 5 note, asking for a change; it was nice to know sometimes he could switch off the brain beetween the legs to make the real one work.  
"Of course.." told the guy leaving right away the cappuccino on a chair. He took out his wallet and said:  
"Do you mind if you look for yourself? I'm a mess with one hand, it will takes ages before I'll get used to this.."  
As soon as the stranger handed him the wallet, Aaron saw two letters sewn on the brown leather: his initials.  
"You're sure? Aren't you afraid I'm gonna rob you?  
_R like Richard. Or Raphael. Maybe Raymond._  
"Well, I get you're skint.."  
_Or maybe his name started with S._  
"But I think you're an honest lad"  
_Simon. Sean. Samuel._  
"And anyway I don't go around with too much cash.."  
_Yeah, you have a tenner - thought Aaron as he left his 5 next the orange note - but your credit compartment is packed!_  
Aaron thanked him, trying to be polite.  
"Anytime" replied the blonde taking back his wallet.  
He left few seconds later, holding the small paper cup with is good hand, making his way through a bunch of doctors standing in the corridor.  
"Fuck.." mumbled Aaron, feeling groggy.

"Mate! You took your time!"  
Adam was outside the room, leaning against the wall, waiting for him.  
"Sorry.. Well, how did it go?"  
Adam slip off the cup from Aaron's hand.  
"The cut isn't that deep, bones are perfectly fine.."  
Before starting to sip he blew on the tea three times.  
"And?"  
"Basically I can't work for a week, maybe two.."  
"Mr. Pollard is going to freak out" said Aaron half amused, half worried.  
"Even more lunatic! Naaahh.. don't think so"  
They walked silently towards the sliding doors and after finding the car in the parking lot, Adam questioned Aaron about the evening.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've got plans? I don't know.. Going on the pull or something.."  
They were already back on the street, queued behind a long bus.  
"Ehi.. I know it's hard.. recently you've lost your wingman!"  
"Shut up!" said Aaron with a sheepish smile.  
This time the radio was off and Aaron's thoughts began to run fast. Since his best friend was paired with this girl, Aaron showed up at their favourite place all alone, drinking a pint after another, having literally no fun. Going out on Saturday's without Adam's nonsense was.. well.. pointless.  
"Ehi, I'm free tonight"  
"Shouldn't be resting'"  
"I don't need hands to dance.."  
It already passed a month since Aaron's last appearance at "The Neon", a gay disco in town. Last time he met a guy younger than him, a clever one. Slightly overweight - before sucking him off Aaron lifted the boy's shirt, and seeing the not-so-flat tummy kinda ruined the mood - but with nice arms. He received some texts, photos from this Peter, but Aaron decided soon to ignore them.  
He felt no involvement, non even a tiny spark.  
"So?"  
"What"  
"Deal?"  
Slowing down near the intersection, Aaron stopped the car before the line, watching the yellow light turning to a bright red.  
A glance in the rearview was enough to recognize the driver behind the wheel of a huge Range Rover.  
"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was easier to write. Let me know what you think!
> 
> I'd like to thank with all my heart all the kind people who left kudos on the previous work.
> 
> Ps: Soon we'll know what happened to Robert - and his plastered arm - and there's Chrissie somewhere lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chas zipped a pink fleece jacket upon the pijamas while she was going downstairs. A few snowflakes had fallen the night before; at first was a light rain, then a thick hailstorm and the Channel's 4 weatherman had predicted a mini blizzard for today and the woman was a bit anxious. The boiler was working at full power and yet, there was some places in the house where you could literally built a snowman; she could still feel the goose bumps rising along her back, a strong sneeze ready to burst.  
"I hate winter with my whole heart" murmured, nibbling an oat biscuit.  
The woman prepared a black tea and when she heard the toilet flush - realizing Aaron was awake - opened the fridge, took the milk carton out and filled quickly a personalized Liverpool's mug.  
"Morning, love"  
Aaron smiled at her, rubbing his eyes.  
"Slept good?"  
Her son approached the window. The neighbour's roofs were softly whitewashed, looking poetic like a Christmas greetings card.  
"I heard you climbing the stairs last night. It was 2, i believe.."  
The both sat on the breakfast table, and while Chas cut the plumcake into slices, Aaron swallowed his milk.  
"Where have you been?"  
"Nowhere. Just out with Adam"  
"So.. not a memorable night.."  
"A quiet one really.."  
"Nothing to tell, then?"  
"Mum, please! Gimme a break!"  
"I just want to see you settled down.. You deserve a man who.."  
Gosh, she was so nosey! Always looking for stories of Aaron's new love interests, showing him magazines articles about how to find a man or the latest "golden rules" to follow on the first date to keep him tied with you for life.  
Lately even Adam started going after Aaron; yesterday he was about to be drag at "Arizona98" a new guy pub.  
"Tonight you're gonna find your soulmate! I can feel it!" said Adam confident, white taking the ring road.  
They parked in the back, near the bins. Aaron scanned a bunch of blokes, all in their fancy clothes and.. well, some of them weren't that bad.  
"The one with the blue shirt? Look at him! Mate, he's good looking!"  
"Naaaahh.."  
"Alright!.. Hey! The one with the beard! I bet he has a terrific six pack! Definetely a ten!"  
"I don't think Vic would be so delighted hearing you talking like that.."  
"I'm doing it for you! Come on, stay focused!"  
"It's just.."  
"What?"  
"..."  
"Aaron?"  
"L-let's go back, please. I'm really not up for it."  
They ended up at "Francesca's" having Guinnes and a maxi pizza with mushrooms and cooked ham.  
"Sorry mate, I didn't want to push you. You do what you feel.."  
"Today's been unusual.. you know, your accident" said Aaron, playing on the checkered tablecloth with the knife, and he felt relieved seeing his best friend nod at that words.  
_Well, the truth is.. I met a guy at the hospital. I know it sounds stupid but I can't stop thinking about him.. And having an hook-up now.. I mean, everyone would be a replacement, seriously. A bad one. Jesus, you haven't seen him Ad, he's... Well, you're straight, you wouldn't get but.._  
That was more or less Aaron's confession, the one he kept for himself.  
"Love, you can bring anyone here, you know that.. we can have a big dinner together, pla-"  
Driiiiiiiiinnnn  
Finally Chas stopped blabbering and ran at the door. It was Paddy.  
"Do you want a tea?"  
"Ehm.. no, Chas, cheers. I was.. around.."  
"Yeah?"  
"Mrs William's tabby cat had an emergency.."  
"Really? Poor thing.."  
"A digestion problem. The dining room floor was completely coated with-"  
"Please, I don't want to know, I've just ate" said Aaron covering his ears.  
"No, but listen, it's interesting.. He had a virus called Bythem-"  
"I'm going to change" added the young man, leaving the kitchen in a hurry.  
Paddy and Chas laughed.  
"I don't want to know either.."  
"Believe me, I can relate.." replied Paddy, sitting on the couch. "And anyway the real reason I'm here is... Any news?"  
Chas raised an eyebrow.  
"No"  
"You know.. I mean.."  
"Pad, what are you getting at?"  
"I hope you know what you're doing. There, I said it."  
"We just had a single phone call, that's all"  
"I hope you know this "thing" is going to affect Aaron too.."  
"Why? What's wrong? I don't want to be single forever! Living a lonely life can be fine for you but for me is different! I'd just like to be special for someone.."  
"But he's not just someone, is it? He's Aaro-"  
"He'll come around. Aaron's smart, he'll understand my needs.."  
"If you say so.."  
They were silent for a while, each other consumed by doubts and new questions.  
"We had a phone call. We talked about our new hobbies, our favourite tv shows.. It's too early to even think about-"  
"Right, so let's just pretend this conversation never happened, okay?"  
"It works for me"  
"As you wish"  
"Would you like a coffe?"  
Paddy forced a smile as he said:  
"I'd love to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Third chapter is here!  
The first part was fun to write.
> 
> I'd like to thank again all the people who read this mess and even left kudos!  
; )


	4. Chapter 4

On Friday he finally returned to work. Sitting behind his maple's desk L shaped, Robert felt useful again; being back on track was thrilling despite his head was clouded by painkillers and the never-ending dull pain on the back. So he decided to take it easy; with the curtains down - avoiding prying eyes of the employees - Robert read few reports, spoke with a couple of clients on the phone, and while he was updating a tab on Excel it was already time for lunch, but he had no hunger - it was so satisfying to have the fate of the company back in his hands that he just felt no other needs to fullfilled - so he keept working, sipping fizzy water.  
At 2 p.m. someone knocked on the door.  
"May I, Mr Sugden?"  
"Yes, come in"  
The young secretary was dressed with a cream shirt and a pair of blue trousers, everything casual; no jewelry, loose hair, just few strokes of blush on the cheeks.  
"Here's your mail, Mr. Sugden. Mostly advertising stuff, I'm afraid.."  
They had a fling months ago; some random rendez-vous in the dark broom closet. It had been fun with her - get it on that flawless body smooth like china - at least until the man realized she was falling deep for him.  
"I'd dump Tim if you asked"said one day while she was putting her thights on.  
"I could never" replied Robert "Soon I'll be a married man and our relationship will be like before.. strictly professional"  
And so it was. The next day Robert invited the girl at the cafeteria across the street to ended it; he had to squeeze her hands for a long time, enumerating all the good things about her, while she cried softly.  
"Don't forget to skyping Mr Stevens. Last week he requested some details about the new machinery"  
Since then they never shared a moment outside the office; Mindy had even stopped bringing him coffee and she was the only one who didn't sign the get-well card sent along with a basket of goodies by the employees.  
"Sure Miss Coleman, thanks"  
"You're welcome"  
Robert watched Mindy's cozy shapes wlaking out of the room; then he turned his entire attention on the laptop.  


At 3 p.m. he quitted.  
Once out of the building the man reached Nelson street and called a cab to get at the hospital. "Within ten minutes" said the operator at the phone, and in the meantime Robert bought a tuna sandwich and a can of alcohol-free lager from a food truck; then he choose a bench under the lime trees and start eating. Suddendly his phone began to vibrate. He thought it was Chrissie - praying Lord it wasn't Lawrence - but instead he saw on the screen a picture of his sister; her tongue sticking out, the Edinburgh's Castle on the background.  
A year had passed since their last holiday together and Robert wondered how the hell time could run so fast.  
"Hiya Vic"  
"Impressing! You still remember my name? You're making progress I see.."  
Robert rolled his eyes, giving a bite at his sandwich.  
"How.. mmmhh.. are mmh.. y-you?"  
"I'm fine. But you know, I should be the one to ask. You had a car accident a week ago, not me. How you doing?"  
Robert said he was getting better everyday.  
"Once I get back the car I'll be fully recovered.."  
"Oh, Rob! Your thinking about the flippin' car!"  
"Vic, it's not "a car". It's an Audi R8 worthing fifty thousands grand!"  
"I got a tiny Fiat 500 that works exactly the same, you know. It moves on four wheels, too. Oh, I forgot! Mine still works.."  
"Yeah, yeah keep teasing! Some spare parts have been already shipped from Germany. Another week legless, at most.."  
"Right! I give up! Let's change subject, please!"  
She asked about Chrissie and he seems pretty confident that she'll be discharged within 48 hours.  
"It's amazing? You're happy then?"  
"Sure, I miss her"  
Last time they split up it wasn't hard to win her back; just the promise to trying get along with her old dad, and obviously a big ring on her finger. Tie the knot never was one of Robert's life priority, still Chrissie's hug made him feel like he finally found a home; she was a breathtaking forty-one woman (eight years age gap had never bother him) and it was compelling being around her and yeah, Robert had numerous mistress but he was attached to Chrissie, she might be really his other half.  
"So, you're all alone tomorrow night?"  
"What?"  
"I was thinking, maybe, you could have a dinner with your lovely little sister!"  
".."  
"What, you've got better things to do?"  
"No, but.. what about Lachlan? I can't leave the kid alone.."  
"The kid is 16 and I bet he just hate the idea of spending a saturday evening with his boring stepfather-to-be.. And anyway, there's his grandad!"  
Robert finished the beer, doubtful. "Just don't let him out of your sight" said Chrissie yesterday from the hospital bed, talking about her son. The brown-haired boy had an odd behavior sometimes. He was a bit of a hermit; always up in his room, neither chatty nor playfull.  
"Yeah, but excuse me, you're free this weekend?"  
"No, I'm a workaholic, you know.. that's why you'll be my guest at the restaurant! And anyway, I want you to meet a person"  
"You mean your beloved.."  
Vic laughed.  
"What was his name?"  
"It's Adam"  
Robert saw a black cab slowing down the street.  
"Come on, Rob. He's a nice guy. It'll be a laugh"  
"Is it serious, then"  
"If it wasn't I wouldn't want my brother to meet him, would I?"  
Robert got up from the bench, and walked towards the car.  
"Listen Vic, taxi's here. I see what I can do, okay?"  
"I'm counting on it, Rob."  
"Bye Vic"  
Robert hung up the call and got inside the car.  
"Where to, sir?"  
"At the nearest Tesco"  
Before heading at the St Regis Hospital, Robert needed to buy some stuff - a bunch of roses for Chrissie, one carton of eggs to prepare some omelettes for dinner and a bag of cat litter lavender scented for Lannister - it was a matter of minutes and doing slalom among people with a mini shopping cart, he reached rapidly the first available self check-out.  
"Your total is 20.75£"  
Robert took a credit card from his wallet and saw the crumpled 5 note belonged to the bloke met at the hospital. He had thought about him in the morning; he was having his breakfast and _dang!_ the coffe smell reminded him the vending machine, the little conversation, the fact the guy looked so fit by wearing an off-brand hoodie above a broad overalls.  
"Your total is 20.75£" announced the robotic voice one more time.  
He recognized him at the traffic light, driving a silly Opel Astra; and yeah, it was beyond madness, but Robert still recall the licence plate:  
_FD25 POL.. FD25 POL.._  
"Sorry, do you need help?"  
The young man saw a girl besides him; she was a bleach blonde-haired in her twenties, with fake eyelashes and a Tesco pin on her jacket.  
_ Sorry miss! Someone was just having a bloody hard-on!_  
"Ehm, no, thanks"  
_Fuck!_  
The sooner he gets the blue-eyed guy out of his system, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sure this chapter will be full of mistakes! I did my best, sorry ; )  
Anyway, thanks to all the lovely people who leave comments and kudos! It means a lot! 
> 
> PS: So Robert has a cat called Lannister cause sure as hell he's a Games of Thrones fan lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, a HUGE THANK YOU to joanie1985 for helping me to correct this chapter.  
My english is a mess but she managed to dissolve the fog in my head.  
Hope she will help with the rest of the story too.

He quickly fixed his hair using a small amount of a Garnier's strong gel watching himself in a round mirror hanging in the hallway.

It was almost eight-thirty, he had plenty of time to pick up Adam at nine, but Aaron had to fill up the car, just to make sure they could come and back from the restaurant. Done with the hair, Aaron put a black bomber jacket over his grey jumper and then went downstairs.

“Hey handsome! Are you planning on breaking man's heart tonight?”

“As if”

His mum was standing near the window, her arms folded. She was wearing a new silk blouse in bright orange, a colour never seen on her. Aaron thought she was too pretty to stay at home watching some quiz show, so he asked if she had a date.

“Ehm.. no! Just a drink with Charity. She invited me.. Your auntie is a bit depressed after the last break up..”

“She needs some serious cheering up, then”

“I'll try, yeah”

Aaron kissed her left cheek and he had one foot outside the house when he shouted back: “Good luck, then!”

Chas heard the click of the door closing, then she sighed and taking the phone out of her handbag, she read the latest text received few minutes before:

_ “I'm on Derryl Street. Won't be long x_”

“You could say that son” murmured Chas in the quiet of the kitchen.

*******

It was a place with no frills, covered with a lovely green and aqua striped wallpaper, all light-coloured furniture around; it felt like being inside a Pottery Barn catalogue, only less extravagant and more homey.

“Good evening, lads! You must be Aaron, welcome! I'm Vic.”

The brunette was wearing a pristine white chef unifom with a little blue cap on her head.

“Adam told me I need your blessing if I want to keep seeing him..”

There was a little exchange near the door; it was crystal clear they were already into each other. She seemed smart, down-to-earth. “Not just a girl you met in a club” thought Aaron, and he couldn't be happier for Adam's future.

Their table was the one nearest the kitchen, one of the biggest in the entire dining room. A waiter in a black suit brought the menu over along with a bottle of wine.

“Babe, let him bring us a pint!” said Adam.

“I don't know if you've noticed, but.. We aren't in a seedy pub..”

Aaron couldn't agree more with Vic's last sentence, it was clear just by looking at the sparkling chandeliers hanging from the painted ceiling.

“I'm sure we can make a little exception for tonight..” said Aaron.

“Come on, mate! Real men's body's are made of 60% beer not water..” replied Adam, laughing.

The girl had no reaction; she was checking her phone.

“That's the fourth time I've called him.. and again, straight to the voice mail.. I don't know what to do..”

“Adopt a new one, perhaps..” suggested Adam, opening the bottle.

“Don't be hard on him! His head must be all over the place after the crash...”

They were talking about Victoria's brother, apparently invited tothe dinner, too.

“Is he badly hurt?” asked Aaron, filling his glass with the posh red wine.

“Well, not that much. He went back to work yesterday and-”

“He's more concerned about his flashing car..” said Adam, leafing through the menu.

“Adam, you're not funny!”

“It's the truth, you know that.”

Vic shook her head but went on with the story.

“He's fine more or less, but the accident was pretty scary. He told me all the details about how the guard rail gave out and they fell into a ditch.. He was conscious till the medics got there. I mean, his fiancée is still in hospital with two broken ribs and-”

Suddenly a waitress stopped at their table, holding a little notebook.

“Sorry to intrude, but Vic they need you..”

“Oh, okay.. see you later guys” said Vic, following the waitress into the kitchen.

“You know what? More food for us! Let's toast to this!” said Adam raising the glass above his head.

“You are going too far, now.”

“He's a total douche bag, mate”

“How can you have an opinion about someone you never met?”

Adam placed the glass down; his face suddenly grew serious.

“I don't hate him, you know. I just can't stand the way he treats Vic. She adores him, although he lets her down over and over, making promises he doesn't keep, screw his sister's feelings! Come on! He couldn't even text Vic to call the dinner off? He's just a younger version of Uncle Scrooge, focused on making money..”

“Maybe something's come up” Aaaron suggested.

“Yeah, a last-minute arrangement with a bird”

“Vic just said he's engaged..”

“Yeah, yeah. Why don't you ask her about all the chicks he cheated on! His love life is more twisted than a fucking soap opera! But you know what? I don't want to talk about him anymore. We're giving him too much time”

So they started reading every item on the menu, deciding to pick the cheapest plates on it.

“You're both so boring! No way you're gonna eat chicken here!” said Vic once she was out to take the order.

Instead she brought them some of her specialities: risotto with nettles and porcini, a delicate pumpkin soup, baked sea bream with tomatoes and coriander.

Sure Aaron wasn't a foodie guy; he was just fine with having pasta or burgers for dinner, but when it was time for dessert and Vic finally joined them – the dining room was nearly empty, she could have a rest – he made sure to compliment her skills.

“It's very kind of you, Aaron, thank you. At least someone appreciated it, right Adam?”

“Babe, look this plate! Never been so clean! That has to meant something, right?”

The boys laughed while Vic added, pretending to be angry: “You're a jerk!”

A few minutes later a waitress arrived with three vanilla puddings served with a dollop of whipped cream.

Biiiipp

Vic took her phone from her pocket; for few seconds her face was enlightened with a hint of hope. But just as quickly, she put the device down the table saying: “Just Ppi” before handing out the spoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just Adam's bad-mouthing about our Robert lol


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sixth chapter is here!  
Again a BIG THANK YOU to joanie1985, literally my "guardian angel" for helping me with this story.  
She 's making a great job with this fiction, and I can't really thank her enough.

He checked the wound on his left side then Robert sighed, watching his hairless chest in the full-lenght mirror of the bedroom. The blonde was fine with the bruises – he resembled a badass character he used to watch on telly when he was a kid – but he just couldn't wait to get rid of the dressing. For the night-out he wanted to put something decent on, for example his favourite yellowish paisley shirt, but with the right arm trapped in that stupid sling, Robert needed comfy clothes, and opening the wardrobe he snorted with annoyance.

He chose a cable-knit sweater, the one his fiancée gave him few weeks ago after her last trip to Paris, but the pair of trousers that matched the best were a bit wrinkled, so Robert headed to the storage room to take out the ironing board. That was when he heard a car maneuver on the gravel yard in front of the house; a few minutes later, Lawrence broke into the hall, carrying bags, screaming his name. “Robert? Robert, are you here? Look who I brought to see you..”

Make-up free, with her light brown hair in a messy ponytail, Chrissie popped out from behind her dad's back, wearing a knee-lenght fur coat.

“Surprise?” she asked, smiling.

The young man moved to hug her, the confusion written on his face.

“A big one! You said tomorrow..”

“I lied! I was discharged few hours ago. Doctor Philips released me saying there was no need to stay one more day at hospital..”

“And tonight we celebrate with a family meal!” announced Lawrence, running straight to the stove.

“Mum! What are you doing here?” shouted someone at the top of the stairs.

It was Lachlan, finally out of his high-tech fortress, otherwise known as his bedroom.

“Lucky! Come and greet you old mother!”

_Some other time, then!_ Robert thought to himself while he grabbed his phone to send a message to Vic.

_We could arrange a double date or something,_ he thought,_ if she really wants to introduce me to this Adam._

Robert didn't know much about the guy; on their last phone call she described him a bit, saying he was a natural when it comes to telling jokes.

“I saw him one sunday, during a picnic with my friends at St. Theodore park.” she said, and even without seeing her Robert sensed she was moved just by thinking about their first meet.

In the background, Robert was barely aware of the conversation taking place between Chrissie and Lachlan as he composed the text to his sister.

“You got a D? Again?”

“Don't make it a drama! The whole class failed it, Mum..”

“Oh, no, you're right! Let's throw a party instead! There should be a bottle of bubbly somewhere waiting for you!”

_Sorry si__

Vic never talked about Adam's occupation.

_Sorry sis cant c__

Sure it was a minimum-wage job, nothing worth a mention.

“Dear, put down that thing..”

Robert was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed he was alone with Chrissie now; Lachlan done reporting about his latest math test, and tired of the lecture, he had gone to help his grandad.

“Gimme a second, I'm just checking my email..”

_Sorry sis cant com__

“You leave me no choice..”

The woman grabbed Robert's phone saying with a little smile. “Don't forget I'm in charge now.” and then she hid it in the first drawer of the cabinet in the hallway.

“The world won't end if you just relax,” she added while putting her arms around Robert's neck.

“Hey lovebirds! Dinner's ready!” Lawrence called from the kitchen.

*****

They ate linguine with pesto, and for a while Lawrence filled glasses - not Lachlan's, he had just a coke – with a vintage red wine, blathering about his last partnership contract and the consequential stock increase.

“Oh, dad, please, give us a break! You know I don't discuss business at the table!” snapped Chrissie, removing the napkin from her lap.

“Sorry, sweetheart, I just wanted to spread the good news..”

“Yes well, I've got a good news, too,” replied Chrissie, softening instantly, looking at Robert.

“I called Maya again. I would have preferred to fly to London to choose the fabric and the rest.. But for now, seeing the dress on paper is already something.. She'll send me some dress sketches, tomorrow.”

“R-really? That's amazing!” said Robert.

“Anyway you're NOT going to see them. I've become supersticious..”

_After how it went the first time,_ thought Robert.

The marriage talk lasted until dessert, then Lawrence left and Lachlan waited just one minute or two before whishing the couple a good night, going back up to his room.

“God, I'm knackered..” said Chrissie, stacking the plates in the sink.

“Me too,” agreed Robert, stretching his sore back.

“Bedroom, then?”

“Go ahead, I'll be there soon.”

“Okay, don't be late. And load the dishwasher!” ordered Chrissie, laughing.

Robert watched her walking slowly towards their room then he hurried to the hallway, retriveing his phone from the drawer.

There were 5 missed calls and as many messages:

_8:17 _

_Rob don't forget the rain coat. It's supposed to pour tonight_

_8:33 _

_See? The great flood 🌊_

_8:53 _

_Where are you?_

_9:15 _

_Is everything ok? Just call me back. Adam & his friend are here_

_9:39 _

_Fine. Do what you want _

“Shit” muttered Robert, feeling awful.

22:57

_I'll explain tomorrow. Pls dont hate me_

He sent the message quickly and really hoped his sister would understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter maybe is boring, but I needed to explain why Robert couldn't go at Vic's dinner.
> 
> Anyway, next chapter it's all about Aaron and Robert (finally)


	7. Chapter 7

Working without his best friend next to him was a nightmare; on tuesday the six-hour shift seemed like the longest Aaron had ever had, and once again it was clear how Adam's big mouth could make anything bearable, even a nerve-wracking job like assembling a goddamn toaster.

It was almost 3 p.m. when the supervisor stopped near Aaron's workstation, it was normal having Mr. Pollard strolling around at the end of the day, wishing you a pleasant and soothing evening.

“Livesy! Any news about your work-shy sidekick?”

The old man's sweater had a geometric pattern and for a second Aaron thought he could easily get hypnotized.

“No, Mr. Pollard, the same as yesterday.”

“Then two weeks vacation for him. Lucky one!” he said, patting Aaron's shoulder “Anyway, keep an eye on the clock tomorrow, eh?” he added before walking away.

“But I'm never late,” muttered Aaron, cleaning up his tools.

A few minutes later the factory's whistle rang loud and clear and all the workers rushed to collect their things from the locker room. Once changed and clean, Aaron opened his locker and took out his phone. There were a lot of texts from Adam – you could tell the guy was glued to his corner sofa, scrolling dumb memes on the internet - but Aaron had to wait to get into the car to read all of them, because sometimes he received random pictures of shirtless soccer players – Adam loved to mock him - and at the factory no one knew Aaron was gay; the friends having recently argued about it.

_“I'm not saying you have to snog a bloke in front of them! Just that you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself!” _

_They were at Adam's house playing darts at the time. _

_“Ad, I'm not ashamed. I really don't care about them.. but it's easier this way. No stares, no jokes, no-” _

_“So it's perfectly fine to pretend you're drooling over Miss Edwards like all the other morons out there? Cool!” _

_“Come on, I just said I find her hot, that's all.” “But it isn't true, is it?” _

_Aaron shook his head, feeling defeated. _

_“Mate, you've come so far! You don't deserve to get back in the closet because they are uncomfortable with who you fancy.”_

_But that is the whole point! They are just coworkers for Aaron, he doesn't owe them any explanation! Everyone who mattered to him knew about his sexual orientation, that was enough. More than enough._

Anyway.

This time Adam shared some comments about a soccer rumor and sent a photo of the junk food he had eaten for lunch, so nothing major.

But the latest text, was sent by Paddy, an hour before:

2.26 EMERGENCY 🚨🚨🚨 GET HERE ASAP!!

“Oh, God, what now?” grumbled Aaron while restarting the engine.

Luckily, it wasn't a long ride, Paddy's veterinary clinic was situated 15 minutes drive to from the factory, and the young man drove there as quickly as was legal.

*****

Stumbling over the little Christmas tree placed near the entrance – Holy fuck, it was Mid-November and Christmas fever had already taken over the world - Aaron pronounced a generic “Hello” to the people in the waiting room.

There was a woman with her dachshund, a little kid playing on the floor with a hot wheels car and in the furthest corner there was a bloke with a cat. A blonde bloke with a grey cat. A bloke with his floppy golden hair, like he just rolled out of bed two minutes before.

_Definetely an impressive sight... _

At that moment Paddy burst out in the waiting room, panting.

“Hey! I'm glad you made it!”

His glasses were slipping on the tip of his nose, the sweat glistened on his bald head.

“What's happened?”

“Vanessa abandoned me! She chose the perfect time of the year to catch the chicken pox and now-”

“Slow down! W-what's this have to do with me?”

“I need an assistant! You know, someone who can just take the calls.. someone to... entertain my patients!”

The young man clenched his jaw and Paddy sensed Aaron's death stare around the corner.

“Couple of hours, max!”

_Say no, just say no.. _

“Come on! Can't be worse than staying at home with Chas... ”

Aaron really couldn't disagree on this statement, and regretfully said:

“Fine, but you owe me!”

“I'll do ANYTHING, promise!”

“Better not, ” replied Aaron, watching Paddy go back in his treatment room.

_This is a bad idea.. _

Don't get him wrong, Aaron loved pets, when he was younger before attending high school he looked after Clyde, a stray German shepherd, and his death tore him to shreds, but... he just didn't like to interact with the owners, or with people in general, and now the fit bloke was standing near the desk, wearing a slim-fit shirt with patches, his slender hands were petting the cat, and..

_Fuck, it's him. _

“Got no pennies this time, mate”

He seemed even better-looking than a week before, with the scratches near the left eyebrow gradually fading.

“No one asked you,” replied Aaron, sitting on the revolving chair “So, you've got an appointment?”

“Yeah, at 4.30 p.m.”

“Right, so you are?”

Aaron had his head down, reading the appointment book.

“Here it is..” whispered Robert, pointing his index finger to his name written with blue ink.

“Sugden,” read Aaron, putting a check mark with a pencil near the N.

“Yeah, Sugden... ehm.. I'm Robert. You?”

Aaron looked up, confused.

“What?”

“Your name?”

Aaron felt his tough exterior already cracking, all his muscles turning to jelly. He still didn't speak.

For the first time he noticed the freckles at the sides of Robert's nose, and yes, he knows it sounds like a cliché, but it was like putting a damn cherry on an already exquisite cake.

“Aaron, send in whorever's next, please!” shouted Paddy through the closed door.

Robert had a bashful smile as he was saying,

“Aaron, then...”

“It looks like it,” added the brown-haired boy - his eyes fixed once again on the appointment book- hoping that the afternoon would never end and at the same time wishing that it never started.

_This was really a bad idea.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on, the story will be only with the two of them, i'm bored writing about the others lol
> 
> Again a big thank you to joanie1985, always ready to help


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!  
This week my job was a nightmare!!  
Any comments will be appreciated. Leave kudos if you like it - sure I'm gonna share them with joanie1985
> 
> Ps: The cat disease doesn't exists, it's just a random name lol

Facing each other, Robert said, “I recognised you right away.”

Aaron stayed quiet, looking at the man's hands, he didn't see any ring on his fingers and well, he thought it was a start.

Diane Gallant dragged a dog and a kid into the room, staggering in her high heels on the polished floor.

Through the thin walls, Aaron and Robert could hear Paddy's voice rising above the barking of the scared puppy, but none of the two was giving any attention.

“That's what you get when you're an airhead. Anyway it's a long story,” replied the blonde at Aaron's question about his battered face seen a week ago.

Now the cat was sprawled on the desk, licking his belly, while Robert was scratching him behind the ears.

“And you? Why were you at the hospital? You look healthy.”

“I wasn't there for me..”

It was a good news indeed, but thinking maybe he was there to support his girlfriend for an ultrasound - even if Aaron seemed so young to be already a dad - kinda shattered Robert's chances; clearing his throat, he did his best to test the waters.

“And she's fine? I mean, whoever was having a bad day?”

“Yeah, more or less,” replied Aaron, tapping the pencil on the appointment book.

_You can hardly get this guy to talk_ , thought Robert, _but that's part of the attraction..._

“Nothing serious, I hope.”

“Honestly, I think he just wanted some time off work.”

“So.. a collegue?”

And seeing Aaron nod put a proud grin on Robert's face.

“I thought you were a vet, too. You know, a trainee...”

“Me? God, no! I work for Russel Hobbs,” clarified Aaron, snooping through messy drawers; under some old papers he found two packets of instant cocoa, so he offered Robert a brew.

The blonde pronunced a plain “If it's no bother..” while he was thinking about the mini chopper branded precisely Russell Hobbs that Chrissie used to prepare dressings for salads.

“Just here to help my dad,” added Aaron while he took the mugs out.

It was a nice thought, having a a big, bumbling but nice man as a father; a man who could never storm in your room with anger or to really have a go. 

“Is he your dad, really? Didn't see that coming!”

Robert looked at Aaron turning his back to put the kettle on the hotplate.

The olive jumper he had on fitted him like a glove - his well defined biceps were finally on display – and under his baggy jeans, Robert saw the elastic strip of his fluo underwear. He was exploring Aaron's body inch by inch, feeling overwhelmed like never before; and the way the boy moved around the room, without having a clue about how desirable he was, well..; he left Robert speechless.

“If it's too bitter, there are some sugar packets in there,” suggested Aaron pointing to the biscuit tin on the top of the bookcase.

The chocolate turned out a bit lumpy but none of the two complained.

“No, it will be perfect, thanks.” assured Robert, one of his hands enough to fit around the mug.

“So, what's wrong with him?”

Aaron was talking about the giant grey hairball curled up near the keyboard.

“Don't know. He's been off his food recently, he can't even stand the smell of his favourite canned turkey.”

They heard some fuss behind the door; soon the woman, the kid and the dachshund would be done with their consultation.

“He's always been very active but in the last few weeks all he does is sleep.”

They were just feet apart, breathing the same air, and Aaron noticed it when he had to pull away to let the woman, the kid and the dachshund past.

“Next!”

_And it felt right, it shouldn't be but it was so fucking right being that close.._

“It's my turn, then...”

“Yeah, go on.”

“Thanks for this,” murmured Robert, giving Aaron back the mug, before heading into Paddy's treatment room with the cat.

The mug was half-full, still steaming, a bit dirty along the brim; you could easily see where he had put his lips.

*****

He was in the middle of his his fourth game of solitaire, trying so hard to not to think.

Failing, obviously.

Aaron put even the receiver off the hook to stop the phone ringing, needing a little hush, but all he did was cause thousands of scenarios to circle in his mind- each one worse that the last - about how he could ask the guy out for a drink, to show him he was interested. Robert has been eyeing him the whole time - especially when Aaron had been busy with the hot chocolate – or it was that just whishful thinking? When he heard the door open with an high-pitched squeak, Aaron turned immediately, looking for answers in Robert's eyes. But the blonde was just squeezing his cat to his chest, nose sniffing the grey fur.

“So, good news?”

“Lutophia”

Aaron widened his eyes, confused.

“Nothing bad, don't worry. A kidney disease, but with the right medication, everything will be back to normal.”

“Well, that's good then.”

“Yeah, it's fine.”

It was the perfect time to say something, anything to make him stay a little longer but Aaron froze, terrified. He couldn't bare another hearthbreak in his life when it was already bleak and miserable. So, he just put the right hand on the mouse again, moving the cards on the virtual table, waiting for Robert to leave.

“I just remembered...”

Aaron lifted his head to look at him.

“I forgot my phone at home and, well, could you call my friend to come and get me?”

_If this doesn't work, I'm officially screwed, _thought Robert, but he put his plan into action anyway.

“What's the number?”

Robert tried to contain his smile while saying his number; an Oscar-worthy performance pretend indecision about the last digit.

“Um wait, I believe it ends with a three.”

“Sure?”

“Yeah,” replied Robert, watching Aaron's slightly parted lips.

Eleven seconds after, the inside pocket of Robert's jacket started to vibrate.

“It's ringing but he's not picking up, mate.”

“He's probably at work”

“Maybe we could try to contact someone else.”

Robert sighed, pretending to be disappointed.

“Do you want me to call a cab?” asked Aaron, finally closing the call.

“Um, there's no need, thanks. Now that you mention it, I saw a bus stop just around the corner.”

The green light of the monitor reflected on Aaron's face, his manly features softned as he replied with a shy “Bye, then” 

Once out Robert saved the precious unknown number under a lowercase “a”

_I'm a bloody genius.. _thought the man, ecstatic, while he was walking in the direction of the zebra crossing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update, here's the chapter.
> 
> Someone commented while ago maybe Chrissie was a bit abusive with Robert, and it wasn't a bad idea.. she's even a psycho lol
> 
> <3<3<3<3 to joanie1985 
> 
> Thanks for your kudos.. I reached 50!! Don't know how!!

The opening date of the new facility had been set weeks before, and today, the 5th December, Robert felt like a man sentenced to death as he descended the staires, followed like a shadow by the spicy scent of his Valentino cologne. He wasn't really in the mood to spend the entire afternoon all dressed up around pretentious old business men, tasting some bland vol-au-vent with pre-coocked shrimps, bored to death; yet, here he is, standing in front of the mirror, dressed in his royal blue pinstriped suit.

“Do you think it would be better, if I was there, by your side?”

Chrissie was lying on the crimson chaise lounge in the living room, watching Robert fixing his tie. The mirror reflected the image of a handsome young man with a long but freshly shaved face.

“At least you've got dad's company,” she added, and Robert couldn't think of anything worse, but smiling at her he changed the subject, and pointing at the large bundle of bridal shoe catalogues discarded on the low table, asked if she finally made a decision. She was torn between a cream-coloured pair and a champagne-coloured pair; to Robert they were pretty much the same, and considering the long dress would cover them, it didn't make sense to him wasting so much time.

“God, no! The more I look at them, the more I think I should buy both. Then, I'll decide which wear on the day ... what do you think?”

“Sounds smart.”

Suddenly the ringtone of Robert's phone filled the room.

“You know, I just want something sparkly. Even though during the garden party I'll probably go around barefoot. ”

It was a messagge from Lawrence:

_16.12 Hurry up! We are already shamefully overdue._

The old man was waiting outside of the house, locked in his Range Rover; some car-wash suds dripping along the doors.

“Come on Robert! Traffic will be a nightmare by now!”

Lawrence seemed nervous - the puffiness under his eyes was a sign of too many sleepless nights - and maybe letting him drive nearly 30 miles to reach Manchester wasn't the brightest idea.

“No way! I'm right as rain! And anyway I'm not the one whose car is in for repairs,” said, tactless as usual.

Robert barely stopped himself from blurting out the reason behind the collision, and getting the seat belt on, cursed under his breath.

_You wouldn't say that if you knew the truth about your dear little daughter._

But he promised Chrissie to draw a line under the infamous night.

“_You have forgiven me, haven't you?” she asked him, pulling the blankets up to her chin, once her memory was finally back, the second time Robert visited her in hospital._

_That night they were returning from a quiet dinner at family friend's house._

“Gosh, this light is taking forever!”

_Robert wasn't sober at all, which is why Chrissie was driving the Audi._

“We're going to miss the ribbon-cutting ceremony..”

_There was a big fight; she was whining, accusing Robert of all sorts:_

“_I saw the way you flirted with that bitch, you make me sick!”_

“_Chrissie, just cut it __out,__ she's not even 18.”_

“_Guys like you will stop at nothing...”_

“_What do you take me for? Im not a pervert, Chrissie!”_

“_Everybody says that.”_

“_We were talking about her studies, nothing __inappropriate!__”_

“_I could still call the whole thing off, you know!”_

“_Chrissie, don't be so dramatic.”_

“_I could even crash into that divider, do you think I don't have the guts? Watch!!”_

The last thing Robert remembered were his hands grabbing with all his strength at the steering wheel to keep them both from dying.

*****

Mindy was slowly moving across the room arm in arm with the junior accountant, a dude with a crew cut. The girl was wearing a forest green velvet dress, and throughout the evening, the men were buzzing around her like bees to honey. Robert watched her from afar, hidden behind the 30 feet artificial Christmas tree, sipping a too watery Martini.

“What a babe! What's her name?”

It was Jimmy who spoke, a joyful man in his fifties, the head of security that they hired last month. Perhaps a little bit ditzy, the man was the clown of the office, but Robert appreciated most of his terrible jokes, happy to have someone close to him who didn't take himself too seriously.

“Little reminder Mr. King: the woman in red who is waving at us in that corner, is your beloved wife.”

Nicola was stuffing herself with roast ham canapes; she wasn't that hard to please.

“Right, I forgot I was talking to Mister “my wife-to-be is the only one”. You can drop the act with me, Sugden..”

Robert shook his head, and called a waitress over to give back the cocktail glass.

“There's only one person who I think about 24 hours a day..”

_And I'm afraid you'll never guess, Jimmy._

Yesterday he was scrolling down The Economist homepage when he had the impulse to typed on the URL bar: “Aaron Kirk”

He searched on Facebook, Instagram, on every damn social media.

“Aaron Kirchem.. Aaron Kircher.. Aron Kirshman..”

Not even a match.

It made sense assuming the guy took his mother's name.

_At least I've got his number._

“I'm still waiting.”

Jimmy's dazed face was getting closer; his breath smelled of cheap liquor.

“What?”

“The name!”

The way he covered his hands pulling the sleeves of his jumper down was almost sweet, made him looks so vunerable.

“Its Aar- ehm … sorry, I mean, Mindy.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short update : )
> 
> A big thank you to joanie1985, always ready to fix this mess lol
> 
> Thank you to all the people who left kudos and commented.  
I know, it's very slow this story, but I want them to gradually fall in love, I didnt' want to rush things.  
Anyway I promise soon something big is gonna happen..

Chas used to say “Life is like a tandem skydive, it takes two to make it work”, and during his teenage years, Aaron replied with a incisive “But I ride on the bus”, avoiding any sentimentality, happy to live like a lone wolf; his days were all about his dog, the Xbox, and the part-time job at the videostore, and at that time he seemed like he had it all.

_Beating Adam at Fifa made me feel the luckiest fella in the world. _

Soon he would be 24, and even if he figured out ages ago that life wasn't a fairytale like a rom-com you found on Netflix or inside one of his mum's silly books piled up on the shelf of her bedroom, Aaron, though he wouldn't admit it even under torture, still wished to meet someone who he could push the shopping cart with on a Saturday morning shop, being mocked about his unbalanced diet, someone who could pick up his dirty socks without batting an eye; a man would tell him “It'll be alright, you've got me” when he'd had a bad day.

And now here he is, at the end of one of the dullest Sunday's ever, having had a lonely dinner of a takeaway of chicken wigs and a maxi bag of fries – a “light” meal, in short words – looking back at all of his nasty break ups, analyzing his mistakes, thinking about all the times maybe he demanded too much. Suddenly his mobile phone screen lit up, and Aaron took it from the table with his greasy finger.

_☎ Peter calling .._

“Oh, fuck..."

Decline...accept... decline...accept... decline...

Eventually, he answered the call.

“Hey Aaron! How are you? Can I bother you for a minute? Or is it a bad time?”

The boy wanted to invite him to his birthday party on Wednesday, held in the refurbished attic at his parent's, a beautiful house with two floors and a good-sized backyard planted with hydrangea bushes all around.

“I'll get the boombox up there, we'll have a bit of Drake or whatever... Guinness is your favourite, right?”

Aaron was listening on the other end of the line, unsure. It had been more than a month since their last interaction - a short exchange on Whatsapp about Liverpool's defeat in the Champions League – and then nothing, mainly 'cause Aaron vanished, coming up every single time with a new excuse to refuse a date; yet, Peter was a good boy, an easygoing one.

_But he wasn't Robert.._

He zoned out of the conversation, remembering the events of a few days previously.

_He knew it was insane being obsessed with a guy you _ _hadn't shared as much as a _ _harmless peck with, not even an handshake; but he just couldn't help it, and two days after their casual meeting at the clinic, Aaron went to greet Paddy during his lunch break, having just one thing in mind._

“_Oi! What brings you here my boy? It's been a while since the last time I saw you.. ”_

_Dressed _ _in a_ _ hideous jumper with three happy snowmen on it, Vanessa __welcomed him with her usual good mood._

“_We need to celebrate this rare occasion! I'm gonna offer you a cup,” she said with her green eyes fixed on a big folder, thumbing through the invoices._

“_You're back already?” asked Aaron, and he barely hide his disappointment._

“_Yeah, Paddy injected me with a dose of Renzotal, a prescription for horses, and two minutes later, fit as a fiddle! I highly recommended it,” when Aaron widened his eyes, Vanessa added quickly, “I was joking, obviously.”_

_The woman was waltzing toward the hotplate, and Aaron saw the appointment book near the computer, and with a shifty move, brought it closer._

“_Is green tea alright__? 'Cause that's all I've got.”_

_The day he'd met Robert, he'd overheard Paddy saying,_ _ “Next time we'll take a blood sample” and Robert replying “Sure, the sooner the better.”_

_Aaron thought that there was another opportunity to meet him, he just needed to know when._

“_Another minute of infusion, then it's ready.”_

_Robert _ _had scheduled a check-up visit on December 5_ _th_ _ at 5 p.m. but near “Sugden” it was written in red: POSTPONED!! and in the following days his name no longer appeared._

“_Wanna steal my job?”_

_Vanessa surprised Aaron, _ _coming up behind him _ _carrying two _ _steaming_ _ cups._

_The brown-haired boy straightened up immediately, a_ _nd slightly embarrassed, but not wanting to show it, he replied, _ _“Course not,” he took his cup, red from head to toe._

_Maybe some things aren't really meant to be.._

“Aaron, you still there? Hello?” 

The insistent voice pulled him out of of his memory, and he cleared his throat before answering.

“Sorry, um, any beer works for me.”

“Is that a yes, then?”

And the next thing Aaron knew he was writing Peter's address on the back of a Pizza Hut flier.

Robert was like a flippin' stubborn stain on your favourite t-shirt, but perhaps Peter could be the right amount of bleach to scrub him off.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a lot with this chapter, hope it's good enough.  
A big hut to joanie1985, always available to resolve my doubts <3<3<3
> 
> And a THANK YOU to all the reader still interested in this story..

She was sitting in the living room, her nightgown already on, her face moist with sweet almond oil; on the nearest table, a bunch of Maya's sketches, a pack of Camel and a large silver ashtray.

“Don't wait up for me tonight. I'm gonna be very late,” Robert said, but with the phone sewn to her ear, she waved a goodbye, whispering lightly:

“It's okay, I'll stay here., we've got some unfinished business,” with a mischievous look in her eyes.

_That morning she purposefully stepped into the shower fully clothed, and pushing him playfully against the turquoise tiles, Chrissie rested her head on Robert's wet chest, while she gave him an hand-job._

“_I'm still good, right?” she asked few seconds after he came, while going over to the sink to wash away Robert's cum from under her painted fingernails._

_They hadn't shared anything that intimate since the accident, mostly because Robert rarely went to bed until after midnight, when she was already asleep._

“_Be quick, I'm starving, ” she said before walking away, her bangs glued to her forehead._

_Once he was dressed, Robert slowly descended the stairs. He found her staring out of the window where the fixed Audi was parked since the night before. She spoke calmly._

“_Surely you won't let me drive that beauty ever again,” Robert felt a knot in his throat, guessing she was ready to talk properly about that day; if she had asked if he forgave her at any other time he didn't really know if his “Of course, baby,” would have sounded sincere._

_But it was a false alarm, Chrissie just turned and without looking at him, she simply walked towards the fridge, asking,“Would you like scrambled eggs or fried? I'd rather take them scrambled. I guess, it's an easier way to cook them, isn't it?” Robert nodded, feeling his appetite rapidly disappearing._

“Yeah? If you say so,” said Robert, playing with his car keys.

“Just get rid of them and come back quickly,” smiled Chrissie, blowing him a kiss.

_She's becoming quiet like a little lamb, almost unrecognizable.._

He drove along the highway, always within the speed limits, overtaking some truck safely and when he saw a big red and white neon sign on his left, Robert used the turn signal, and after a good mile, the Audi entered the parking lot.

To close the deal, Bakker and Jansen were offering a dinner at the “The Old Fox”, a noisy steakhouse near the 4-star hotel they were staying in; the dutch didn't really pay attention to the low reviews on Trip Advisor - something Robert did when they gave him the address – but they were happy about the generous portions and the charming waitress with her very low-necked t-shirts.

_Jimmy would have felt right at home in this dive._

The two ate like pigs, drinking one pint after another, and by 11 p.m their jackets were unbuttoned, their faces sweaty, but still behaving like lords.

“Come on, Mister Sugden, one last effort!” Mr. Jansen ordered three slices of Carrot cake to end the meal on a sweet note, and while Mr. Bakker opened his luxury leather briefcase to put the documents inside, Robert searched for his phone in the pockets of his bright blue duffle coat that hung on the back of the chair.

_22:10 _ _Yaaasss! 🍾🍾🍾 _ _He's available the 10_ _th_ _ February! I've already booked the flight for him!_

Chrissie was writing about Max, according to her, the best rising professional photographer in the entire country; he had worked with several models on Vanity Fair and other magazines, and currently there was an exhibition of his works in London.

“Here you go, gentlemen! Carrot cake flavoured with orange.. I hope you'll be pleased,” said a beautiful Afro girl with her cherry coloured Old Fox's short sleeved shirt on, showing off all her freaky tattoos on both arms.

Bakker ate the first mouthful of the cake, and while he chewed he said satisfied, “Mhm, It's true what they say, the English do it better,” and then he began to laugh. His fellow countryman agreed immediately, and soon they started talking about Dutch's traditional cakes; the two seemed true connoisseurs, the bellies under their shirts suggested the same.

At the stroke of the midnight, the clients offered Robert a last glass of sparkling wine to celebrate the grueling negotiation – the biggest partership ever signed by the White's company - and after the bill was paid, Bakker and Jansen left.

“Jeez, what a rought night,” muttered Robert, stretching his long legs under the table.

_Next time, I'll drag Jimmy with me... and I won't take no for answer,_

Once ready to leave, the man got to his feet; and that's when he spotted him through the crowd. With his elbow rested on the shiny counter top, the boy was wearing a trademark hoodie – a purple washed out one - and a pair of black skinny jeans which shaped his backside perfectly.

_He's such a cutie when he puts his hand under the chin._

There was no need to see his little sulky face, Robert could tell right away it was Aaron and when the boy turned - fit as ever - to head to his table, he was smiling; but sadly, he was smiling to someone else.

_Must be a colleague, the one he took at the hospital._

Under the table, soon their knees were brushing against each other, but Robert thought it wasn't happening with intent and blamed the table arrangment. They were eating sausage rolls from the same bowl, and when Mr. Four eyes was leaning over towards Aaron, Robert collapsed on the chair.

_Ok, maybe not just a friend; need to do something about that._

And quickly as possible he took his phone and started typing..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have finished it way before but It's been a very stressing week, so here is the chapter. A brief one.   
Enjoy!!  
Joanie1985 always on my side, love you girl!
> 
> Thanks to all the kind people who left kudos or a comment.

_Two days ago he spent the evening at Adam's house, and way before cleaning his shoes on the doormat, Aaron smelled the scent of fresh baking coming from the kitchen, and realized Vic was there too; unfortunately it was too late to change his mind, he had already buzzed._

“_Don't worry, mate! We're feeding an army with these!” reassured Adam, __chewing a giant homemade pretzel._

_He was already in his polka-dot flannel pijamas, wearing a pair of ugly fuzzy slippers and, yeah, he had never looked this happy._

“_You know, we were talking about you! Betting you'd show up!” confessed Vic, carrying a bottle of Sprite and three glasses in her flour covered hands. _

_There were some boxes to unpack placed down the hallway, the content of each one written in sharpie on the side: books and cd's, my cooking stuff, winter clothes - in brief, Vic was going to move in. Once invited to sit on the corner sofa, Aaron was forced to play a couple of boring Scrabble game but combining some letter tiles on a paper board wasn't the lowest point of the evening._

“_I trashed you so bad, boys! Do you seriously want a rematch?”_

“_We were just warming up, that's what real champs do, right Aaron?”_

_The worst was being near them, seeing their lovesick's puppy eyes while finishing each other's sentences, witnessing something he never experienced, and, the chances were high, something he probably never would. He felt so frustrated that when Peter texted him: “You free this sat?” Aaron replied straight back with a time and place,“Old Fox at 9,” and it goes without saying, he regretted it immediately, exactly when the ticks on Whataspp turned blue._

******

“So another round?”

“What?”

The place was packed and at the table next to them, there was a wild group of girls and apparently the one with the crown on her head was having her hen night, they were screaming all sorts, bad mouthing their absent boyfriends mostly.

“Fancy another lager?” Peter asked again and this time he got closer, Aaron could smell his strong musky aftershave, and it was like having a replay of two days before, when at one in the morning the party was over, all the guests had left, and there was only the two of them left on the patio, sat on folding chairs, surrounded by dirty paper cups and unwrapped presents; a colourful “Happy Birthday” garland hanging above their heads.

“_I like you Aaron, I do,” Peter said out of the blue. “I told you so many times, I've lost count,” and his eyes fell on Aaron's lips._

_For the entire evening he acted like a gentleman, always looking after Aaron, filling his glass when it was empty, _ _handing him a Kleenex to wipe his fingers of cream cheese. _

_Anyone else would have been flattered by all of the attention. _ _But not Aaron._

“_It's just, I can't promise anything...” replied Aaron softly, feeling like he was walking through a minefield; every word a step closer to hurting the other's man feelings. “Let's just see what happens,” he suggested, playing nervously with the zipper of his hoodie._

“_No pressure, then..”_

_And when Aaron whispered a sheepish “That's exactly what I was thinking,” Peter finally got the messagge, and setted his eyes reclutantly on the street._

The party had been fun, Aaron never felt out of place among his friends, and thank God no one forced him to sing some Bruno's Mars song on the karaoke; that night he even met John and Debra Tennant, Peter's parents.

“_I'd like to introduce you to someone,” started off Peter as his mother planted a wet kiss on Aaron's cheek and looking him up and down, said, “I've always known my son had great taste,” and the brown-haired boy blushed, for a while he couldn't speak a word, too embarassed to say something clever._

_They were wealthy and very educated people; Debra ran a hotel inherited from her great-grandfather up the coast meanwhile John worked for a well-known chemist in town, and Peter was following in his father's footsteps, achieving a degree in pharmacy._

“_Don't mess it up, this one's a keeper,” said Debra to Peter in the kitchen, while John and Aaron were a little further away, taking food out of the fridge._

“A beer? Only if you're buying it,” said Aaron, his right hand slipping into the pocket of the jeans to take his phone out, which kept vibrating.

“I won't be long.” answered Peter, jumping up from his chair and as he walked away he squeezed Aaron's shoulder.

This wasn't the kind of date when at the end someone stared at you rightfully asking “Your place or mine?” because this wasn't a date at all, so who cares if tonight the guy was wearing a black Batman t-shirt, a slim fitting one, and you could notice he had lost weight lately.

'_He might not look half bad if he let his hair grow'_ thought Aaron while opening up his phone to read the first message.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
It took a while to write this, unfortunately I don't have time anymore to write, but I promise I won't give up..  
Thank you to the lovely joanie1985, my angel.  
And obviously to all the people who appreciate this story!!  


Aaron's blue eyes reminded him of the exact shade of the stone that hung from his mum's necklace, the one that Sarah flaunted at each family meeting, along with her backless dress; on those nights, she was beautiful like the siren with the heart-shaped mouth pictured in one of Vic's storybooks, a real goddess; and the more Robert thought about her, the more he couldn't understand how she could have fallen in love with Jack Sugden, hardly a knight in shining armour, but a narrow-minded, harsh man. Just yesterday Robert went to a jewellery shop in town to repair the clasp of that necklace, so that Chrissie could wear it; it was Robert's gift for her, and despite the fact it wasn't a very valuable jewel, he hoped she would be happy to honour his mum for the big day and let one of her many Cartier’s remain in the box for once.

His mum's necklace was still in the glove-box of his car, and the car was still stuck between the white strips of the parking lot, at the back of the restaurant.

It was 12.34 a.m, and at this hour Robert should be at home, lying besides Chrissie, hearing her light snoring muffled by the pillows.

Maybe she was still waiting for him as she promised, smoking one last cigarette while having second thoughts about the flowers she had chosen to decorate the church: blue hyacinth and white lilies.

“Dad, this will be my last marriage, I want it to be perfect, that's all..” she used to say when Lawrence suggested she take things easier, because she was too invested in this wedding's preparation, neglecting everything else around her, including Lachlan, not that she would imagine the teenager was that bothered. At this hour Robert should at least be on his way home; instead he was hiding in the first stall of the restaurant's bogs, staring nervously at the main door, a cold sweat freezing his neck.

_Shit, he's going to stand me up.._

It had been two minutes since the last message, a concise: “Toilets” and as soon as he pressed “SEND” Robert felt like a player in a tight spot who hoping for a lucky change and bet all his chips on roulette wheel; now the ball was spinning, the sky-high jackpot still in play.

The past couple of days he couldn't stop thinking about their last meeting at the clinic. Robert couldn't forget how much Aaron had tried so hard to never meet his gaze – and the only time it happened he looked immediately away, staring at that silly appointment book – and even now he could hear Aaron’s soft voice in his head, whispering a quiet “Bye, then”, remember his little unreadable face, half hidden behind the pc monitor. Yesterday he had pictured him naked; it was a passing thought, while he was tapping on the steering wheel, caught in traffic, and DANG! In his imagination, him and Aaron were in a barely lit bedroom, dropping their underwear at the same time - it seemed so real, he even felt Aaron's hands pressing on his chest, his thumbs touching his nipples – and scrolling through the chat now he found it ironic that - after making fun of the geek sitting at his crush’s table - the reply her received was a to the point “Who the fuck is this?” Robert texted back a very humble: “The man of your dreams.”

_Girls drops at my feet without blinking when I'm cocky.. . _he said to himself while writing it, forgetting for a moment Aaron was a man, a hot-head type, a slippery one; a man who makes you wait seven long minutes in this hole - and now the stench of cheap sanitiser is hopelessly soaked on your classy suit, you have toilet paper glued to you left shoe - but it's not a big deal because the handle is finally lowering.

Standing in the threshold, Aaron looked all wary, both hands stuffed in the pockets.

“Anybody's here?” he asked, taking few steps forward.

_From the very little I know about him he could literally beat me up for this._

But Robert sprung into action anyway and bursting out of the stall, he pounced at Aaron, trapping him in the nearest corner.

“What the fu-”

Under the cold neon lights, Aaron's eyes become a lighter blue; they were like two crystal clear swimming pools, and Robert would have jumped in without taking his boots off, submerged from head to toe.

“Surprise..”

And to be honest, he was already pretty knee-deep in them.

“How did you got my-”

“It's one of the good ones, isn't it?”

“Rob, ” Aaron turned into mush while feeling Robert's warm palms slipping under his hoodie.

The blonde was desperate to kiss him and while he was leaning in to do it, he wished Aaron would meet him halfway; and when it didn't happen, he stopped, confused.

“Tell me you want this, too..Say it” he whispered.

In the distance they could hear the first lines of an old 90s love song.

“Say it..”

Aaron merely touched with the tip of his nose to Robert's freckled one.

“Yeah?”

And when Aaron nodded, Robert cupped his face like he meant it and moved frame by frame - in a painfully but cinematic slow motion - until not even a glimmer of light passes between their lips.


	14. Chapter 14

Putting the jacket on the hook, Aaron used his phone to light up the hallway, and with just his socks on – trying to be as quiet as possible - he strolled towards the kitchen, carrying his trainers by the laces.

_A sip of water and then, straight to bed! _he thought to himself, dribbling the boxes of Christmas decorations his mum dug up from the garage.

It had been the messiest night of his life; everything was so blurred around him - he felt tipsy with just a few drops of alcohol in his system - and thinking over and over about what might have been – Robert's crotch at the mercy of his skilled hand – sure didn't help.

For the whole ride home, Aaron thought about what he did wrong; it was still fresh in his mind the way Robert ordered with a deep voice: “Open it, open it,” teasing Aaron’s lips with his tongue, begging for a proper kiss, one of those where you couldn't really tell where one ends and the other begins.

_Can't believe I didn’t see it…_

It was plain as day that Robert wanted it too, it was a mutual attraction.

_He had been the one do the chasing, finding my number who knows where.._

For Aaron it was more than blatant that they were there just to please each other, but it took slipping his fingers inside the front of Robert's boxers to break the spell.

“_Oops, sorry,” murmured Aaron, his heart rate through the roof._

_At the beginning he guessed Robert stopped him because he was ticklish under his belly, he was ticklish in that spot too – just when he couldn't get more adorable, he thought – but when Aaron brought his hand back to Robert’s face, touching his smooth, freckled cheeks under his rough fingertips, the blonde took another step back - the bossy attitude from before almost vanished - confessing with his eyes focused on the floor,_

“_I don't wanna do this.”_

_He was beautiful. Like something just stepped out from a magazine ad, the grey tailored suit , the knot of his blue tie perfectly-made, his hair unkempt on purpose._

“_I know, someone could walk in,” agreed Aaron, all flushed, yet he couldn't stay away from Robert's lips, and kissed him again._

_For the first seconds the blonde indulged his desire - even a moan escaped from his mouth - but obviously it couldn't last, good things never last; Robert decided it was enough, and slipping away from Aaron's grip, he made another statement._

“_No, I mean, I don't wanna do anything at all.”_

“_What?”_

_He looked terrified and Aaron was certain he buried his hands in the pockets of his trousers simply to hide the fact they were shaking._

“_This is a mistake..”_

“_But…please, wait a sec-” _

“_I'm sorry..” he said, walking away at the speed of light. _

_The hardest thing wasn't walking on his tired legs but keeping his head down, ignoring Aaron's fond eyes; once past the door, he already missed him._

“Hey, you! Back in time to see her nose job. Gosh, look at that bump!”

Wrapped in checkered plaid, Chas was lying on the couch, lively as a cricket, an episode of “Hooked on the Look” - a crap tv show about people addicted to plastic surgery - played on tv.

On the little table there was an opened bag of peanuts and a burning candle; cinnamon scented, a smell that had always made Aaron's throat itchy since he was a kid.

“Don't you ever get sick of this?” asked her, approaching to the sink with an empty glass.

“You should have seen the earlier episode. It was a repeat, but a classic!”

On the screen it was showing the patient on the operating table and the doctor with his green scrubs by her side, with the scalpel in his right hand, ready to make the first cut; that's when Aaron turned his head, grossed out.

“Well, have fun with… whatever you're watching. I'm going to sleep,” he said, wiping his wet lips with the back of the hand.

“How did it go?”

_Oh, right. the third degree._

“What?”

“Was it worth it getting prettied up?”

“Prettied up? I'm wearing yesterday's clothes.”

“But that's your favourite hoodie, right? And, well, let's just say you haven't really skimped with aftershave.”

“Mum, please.”

“I just want to make sure this one was a gentleman with my son on the first date. Love, I don't believe it's a crime to care about you,” replied the woman, playing with the fringe of the plaid blanket.

“It wasn't a date, ” justified Aaron, feeling suddenly exhausted.

“Put it however you want it, but I got to say I wasn't expecting you here toni-”

“I'll see you in the morning, mum.”

“Oi! I haven't finished! I could do with a little bit of company, you know.. Come on, grab some peanuts. Aaron?!”

Locking the door and turning on the lamp, Aaron got undressed and threw himself onto the bed, face down, he sighed loudly.

_What have I got myself into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the feeling this story will be the longest in the history.. Imagine doing something long nearly 50 chapters? ; )  
Hope joanie1985 will be always at my side, in any case.
> 
> Thanks to all the lovely people who appreciated this works, it means a lot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been weeks, I know.  
I'm not giving up this story, no way.  
Thanks for all the people still interested in this nonsense lol
> 
> Ad usual, a big applause goes to Joanie1985 for her help.

While tapping on the keyboard as he typed up an email, Robert was constantly peeping at his phone which lay resting on the nearest chair, waiting for a sign, something to hold on to.

_I've been a jerk, a complete idiot.._

After yesterday night he was sure Aaron would stay the hell away from him; no one should be dragged in a toilet and tricked right at the climax; adults don't get cold feet, adults go through with it, and if you don't know how to handle being intimate with a man – it'd been a while since Robert's last encounter - then keep your hands to yourself. When Mindy barged in with some lemon scones wrapped in a Kleenex, Robert lost his train of thought and, focusing back on his laptop, he tried to keep up a neutral expression, one that didn't show the chaos bubbling in him.

“It's.. um.. Tony's birthday. He turned twenty-six..” she started off, taking small steps toward the desk.

She was wearing a polo neck sweater and pair of high waist jeans, the outfit of someone who goes to the supermarket down the street just to buy a can of peeled tomatoes, a 5 minute thing; though she was pretty, prettier than ever with her hair up, her facial features were too good to be hide with a crop of dark hair.

“Thanks but I'll pass this time,” replied Robert, looking through the desktop icons for the right one to open so that he could attach the PDF copy of the company’s new project to it.

“There is also a hint of aniseed…” said the girl with her raspy voice, thinking about the time she was with him in the little bar opposite the river, having a shot of sambuca, before getting undressed in the back of his car.

“No, really I'm fine. Offer them to Jimmy, he's not going to say no.”

She'd been sulking at Robert for a week, more or less; she had begun bringing him coffee again yesterday somehow she now thought she had a chance to patch things up.

“I guess that's what I'll do then” she said, and before heading out added, “See you in the canteen,” and Robert quickly looked in the lower right corner of the screen – and okay, it was almost noon, there was plenty of time to finish - but the day said “Wed” and he nearly fainted because like every Wednesday at 1.30 p.m. – they could only meet on Wednesday 'cause it was Vic's only day off in the entire week – he had a lunch with his sister.

During the last few months, eating together had become an habit; rain or shine, the little cherry wood table near the entrance at “The Golden Spoon” – a quiet gastropub run by a friend of hers, a tall guy called Marlon - was always booked under the name “Sugden”. The food was good there – it was notorious for the finest beef Stroganoff in town, Robert's favourite dish – the menu was varied and all the staff employed were more than kind and never intrusive; maybe that Marlon seemed a bit off sometimes, dropping rubbish lines here and there, but you could still pretend to appreciate his humour, there was really no harm in trying to build up someone’s confidence.

_That's exactly what I need!_ he said to himself, running his hands through his hair.

*****

Vic was sat at their table, eating a breadstick.

“How do you always get here before me driving that thing?” Robert asked her, pointing the black Smart parked behind the bushes.

“I know some good shortcuts. And you can bet I'm not gonna share them with you if you keep talking rubbish about my car.”

She was glowing with her favourite oversized amber jumper on; her newly auburn hair suited her, she looked younger.

Robert threw himself on the chair, sighing, leaving his backpack against the table leg. As she sets her eyes on him, Vic realised there was something strange.

“Um… Are you ok? Are you sick? Trouble in paradise?”

“Trouble? We haven't got a chance to argue, we barely see each other.”

“Why?”

“Well, there's a thing called “work” you know, and she's busy with all the wedding planning. She's taking care of everything.”

“All by herself?”

“Yeah, it's for the best, If I was the one planning it, we’d have been married months ago.”

“That's because you don't take anything seriously.”

“No, it's because I don't get why we have to throw money down the toilet to pay a pretentious photographer for a wedding album we're gonna see once a year, tops.”

“Don't be too romantic, please.”

Robert smiled a bit, playing with the crumbs on the tablecloth.

When the waitress brought them their starters, they were talking about the restored 18th century villa, a beauty built at the top of the hill, where him and Chrissie were going to move any day now.

He showed her a picture of the repaint facade and a few of the garden.

“Kinda like Adam's house.”

“Yeah, the one I've not been invited yet.”

“Don't be daft! You know you'll be the first when everything is sorted! It's too messy now.”

Vic described their little nest and then she started giving him silly advice - each bit more ridiculous than the last - and soon they became loud; it felt like being a kid again in her company and in that moment Robert was happy he didn't call off the lunch.

“And make sure all your Chinese vases or whatever precious items you own are put on high shelves, cause you know... if the kids take after you, you'll be penniless in a no time.”

This time Robert didn't utter a word, but kept filling his glass, his eyes down.

“You're going to have kids, right?” Victoria questioned, surprised by his silence and lack of any real reaction.

Chrissie never mentioned the need of a nursery; in their future strollers and baby bibs weren't included and every time Robert thought about it, well., he felt a sting right at his chest.

“I'm already swooning at the thought of having them in my kitchen, with littles aprons on and chocolate all over their faces!”

“Please Vic, you're getting carried away.”

“I'm gonna be a great auntie, you know? But mostly I'll be the one to let them know what a weirdo of a father they have.”

“Weirdo?”

“I can say worse.”

Before he could say anything in return, his phone began to ring.

“Oh, please! Can't they leave you alone on your lunchtime at least?”

“Apparently not,” said Robert, searching in his pockets.

“Just pretend you didn't hear it.”

“I can't. I'm waiting a reply from Mr. Daniels. It's a huge thing,” Robert was already standing, pulling his coat on.

“Ok, but don't leave me hanging!”

Stepping out of the pub, Robert picked up the call.

“Morning! I had a feeling you'd be calling, Mark. You just can't get enough of me, eh?”

Mr. Daniels was Robert's first boss, the one who trusted his skills and offered him a job in his Newcastle office; Robert was twenty-two when he met him, aboard his boat, where the man used to have his quiet parties surrounded by his three nephews, offering soft drinks and finger foods made by his wife; at one of those boring evenings he met Chrissie and Robert could only be grateful to him.

“Hello? I really left you speechless after yesterday, haven't I?”

On the other side he heard an heavy breath, then the line was cut off.

“So, you agree with a 25% stake? I talked to Lawrence and… Hello? Hello? What's sort of game is this…”

When Robert went through his phone records to ring Mark back, on top of the list he saw a little “A”

_Shit shit shit_

He had been speaking to Aaron without even realising it, and what he said did not sound good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo!!  
This time no Aaron and Robert, just Chas and Paddy; hope it's not too boring, anyway this is a very helpful chapter for the next ones.  
Thanks for all your kudos, always appreciated a comment on this work.  
Joanie1985 always a sweetie with me, I can't even thank her enough! <3<3<3<3

Paddy watched her while she put the bunch of gerberas in the vase brimming with tap water, then he looked out of the window again, trying to focus on the dark grey mounds of snow clotted on the edges of the sidewalk.

“_I had a hell of a week at work,” she murmured on the phone few hours before when he asked her why she hadn't turned up at the clinic._

“_You could have just come for a cup of tea, at least,” he replied, and maybe she sensed Paddy's bitterness and to smooth things over Chas decided all of a sudden to invite him for dinner._

“_I'll even give you my share of meatballs tonight, promise!” she said happily before ending the call and for an instant Paddy thought ‘We'll have our Chas back, their story won't last’, breathing a sigh of relief. To celebrate, he bought a bottle of wine and a box of butter cookies._

“You already got this one? I searched every shelf in the supermarket to find a new Copenaghen landscape painted on the cap,” he said as soon as he walked through the front door.

Since she was a child, Chas had a thing for tin boxes and over the years, Paddy had helped to increase her collection, especially since the woman gave him back the cookies because she wanted to stop putting weight on her hips.

“Oh, Pads, cheers. This is a cool one, all this bright colours make me want to hop on a plane and visit this place.”

“Maybe we should visit Denmark one day,” proposed Paddy, half joking, remembering nostalgically the last trip they had in Dublin when Aaron wasn't even 11.

Chas placed the box under her arm, smiling – probably thinking about how Paddy marched in green and pretty drunk in the St. Patty's parade – she grinned, “I'll tell you what, that might not be a bad idea.”

Immediately, Paddy was ready to pack up his things, and be on the way to the airport at the snap of her fingers; but for now, he was content to follow her into the kitchen.

“Somebody's got carried away with the Christmas spirit,” he said and for a while they joked about the crooked tree in the corner.

“Straight as a ruler when I bought it. I put too much decorations on, I know.”

“I bet Aaron has been very helpful.”

Chas laughed.

“He said our house looks like Santa's village, um, I’ll just put these in some water and then I'm all yours!” she said, pointing at the flowers left on the sink.

_Oh right, home delivery gift._

Chas read the note once again before tearing it up into small pieces and seeing her face light up at the words written there was the last straw; shaking his head, Paddy raised the flame under the pot and stated with sadness,

“It's a matter of days for the proposal, then.”

“Proposal?”

“Yeah, never heard of it? Listen, it works like this: usually the man brings the woman to a romantic place, then he get the 24-karat gold ring out and sa-”

“This isn't funny,” said Chas, breaking the spaghetti in half and dropping it into the boiling water.

“You've been dating since September. Sounds pretty serious to me,” he teased.

“Late September, actually..” she clarified, before arranging the dishes on the table.

“I'm not even sure if you can call it “dating”. He's not a complete stranger, is he?”

It was the same slap on the wrist over and over these days. At first Chas cut the bread into slices, ignoring Paddy's words, her friend had always had trouble keeping his mouth shut, it wasn't new.

But then, while looking for a wooden spoon in the drawers, she said,

“I know what are you getting at…”

They heard the noise of keys scratching in the lock, then a quiet “Hello” and after few seconds, a not exactly quiet “Shit,” when Aaron accidentally knocked over the umbrella stand.

“I care about him, Chas. I can't even imagine how he'll react when you tell him you're seeing Gor-”

“Later, alright?” she whispered, squeezing Paddy's arm.

“At some point, he'll find out by himself and it'll be worse.”

“Oh, please, don't make me think about it” and such was Chas's fear of that, that she shut her eyes, sighing.


	17. Chapter 17

“I'll book a table for when you get back, okay? We'll be there on Thursday night, promise.” said Robert after telling her for the third time time that he couldn’t postpone Lannister’s check up again, he was already on the way to Walford Road, the pet carrier on the seat beside him.

“On Friday, you mean…”

“What?”

“Honey, how many times do I have to tell you I'm back on Friday? Have you forgotten I have to meet Maya? My dress is finally done!”

Chrissie was leaving tonight for the opening of a new beauty salon located in the heart of Soho; she already owned three luxury salons in London, each of them was bringing in tons of money and according to the latest chart published on “The Morning Courier” she was on the top 10 of the richest woman alive in the country.

Reading the article, Robert felt fiercely proud of her, and somehow it was inspiring being a part of such a powerful family; he was the son of a farmer, a Mr. Nobody with few bucks in his pockets when he left the village - but luck turns, they said. Sometimes.

“You'll look spectacular, I’m sure,” he said to her while he parked the car in the shade of a thick elm.

Compliments always changed Chrissie's mood – she was a woman after all, starving for praises – that she immediately started laughing, flirting a bit and for few minutes she was cheerful just like old times, funny like the first time he met her on that stupid party boat; and in those rare moments, Robert believed they could work together.

“Call me when you land, okay?”

“You don't even have to ask,” she replied and when before hanging up she added “Be a good boy while I'm away” Robert's eyes stared the vet's door, a sick feeling in his stomach.

“I will be,” he reassured under his breath.

_*****_

He had been confident he'd find him there – that was the whole reason he spent a lot of time watching himself in the rear view mirror to fix his hair - but once he stepped inside, it wasn't Aaron's pouty face behind the monitor, but a woman, a festive looking blonde woman.

“Mr Sugden! Good afternoon! We never met, did we? I was ill the first time you and your lovely cat were here. I'm Vanessa by the way, Paddy's assistant.”

She fell silent just to shake Robert's hand, then she started again, she was like a wind up toy, she just kept going.

“Paddy left few minutes ago for an emergency, Mrs Bailey's dog is giving birth, he'll be down there for a couple of hours, at least. But, don't worry, I read the file, I know what to do!” she lifted the pet carrier from the floor and made her way to the examination room, calling over her shoulder to him as she went, “Um, do you mind grabbing me a pair of gloves from that box there? The green one? Thanks!”

Robert turned his back and did what she said.

“This are large size, you're sure they’ll fit you?”

On the pinboard hanging in front of him – paved with colourful Post-it notes - he noticed a picture of Aaron; probably taken during the winter, the lad wore a sport jacket and with his hair parted on the right he was good looking as ever, despite a forced smile on his face.

“See? They fit perfectly! And now, let's see what we’ve got here.”

Robert stared at the picture for a while, feeling a deep, scary tenderness blossoming in his chest; a nagging feeling he tried to shrug off by making a bit of conversation.

“It's Brighton, isn't it?” he asked, pointing lazily at the photo. “I've been there years ago with my sister,” Robert remembered the time they rode the Ferris wheel; him,Vic and the giant stuffed bunny won at the claw machine.“Worst place I ever set foot in,” he added, playing with a butterscotch wrapper found inside the pocket of his coat.

Vanessa kept examining the cat, holding him down. She said, “You sound just like Aaron,” and rubbing Lannister behind the ear, she suddenly looked up and explained smiling,“The boy in the picture.”

Robert nodded, glancing away like a shy schoolboy as he asked as if it was nothing, “He's Vet's son, isn't he? We talked a bit last time I was here.”

Vanessa’s eyes widened, “You had a CHAT with Aaron? Did I hear right? Are we talking about the same lad?” during the rest of the check up, Robert tried to find out a bit more about the other man but Vanessa just kept saying he was an introverted one - undoubtedly a good guy – but not exactly “friendly”.

“Once a week he comes here after his shift, just to see Paddy. I’ve been here three years and I can't really say I've got him figured out. Apart from the fact he likes his tea with milk but without any sugar, he's mad for cars.” and waving at the discarded hoodie on the chair next the door she added chuckling, “and like most of the men I know, he has bad taste in clothes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my life is a nightmare lately. Got no time for good thing - and writing is one of these, so..   
Hope I'll finish the 18th chapter during the next week.  
A big hug to Joanie1985 and to all the people who spent their time to read this xx


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, I'm not dead LOL  
My job takes all my energies, unfortunately.
> 
> <3<3<3<3 to Joanie1985
> 
> I want to wish a Merry Christmas to all of you, thanks for everything!!  
Comments are always appreciated.

He hadn't moved a finger all day, letting the phone ring while he stared at the stack of papers to get through, paralysed; he just needed to keep the world outside for a minute to sort out the mess in his head. Chrissie had only been gone for a day and Robert – to his utter amazement – was feeling like a lost child; looking after Lachlan – the laziest teenager you were likely to meet with no interest in anything but shooting games – and dealing with a moody Lawrence was exhausting; to put it bluntly, a nightmare.

_She'll be back on Friday and time flies, so don't fuck up.. _he repeated to himself and even now, sitting in his fancy car, the blonde was sure he was going to see him for the last time; soon Aaron would just be a memory; a good one, but only a memory.

_I go there, I apologise sincerely and then it will be all over._

“In two miles you will arrive at your destination,” the computerised voice announced suddenly and Robert's hands started shaking as he grabbed tightly to the steering wheel.

“_I gotta cut back on the caffeine,”_ he thought, because it was easier blaming his bad habits than to admit he was deadly nervous about all of this; more than once Robert was on the verge of stopping his car and turning back, crawling back into his office, his “comfort” zone where every minute was planned and nothing out of ordinary happened.

Last night the clock on the nightstand read 2:41 when Robert rolled over the bed for the tenth time, trying to catch some sleep. For a while he blamed the hiss of the rain drumming on the roof, the husky barking of the neighbour's german shepherd; he spent a long night twiddling his thumbs in despair. At some point he came down to the kitchen, hoping some warm milk would have helped.

“That's where I left it then,” he mumbled, seeing his phone next to the microwave.

There were few messages sent by Chrissie few hours before and Robert read them eating some samosas he found in the fridge; nothing major, just pictures of the salon and a blurry selfie with Maya and the sushi they shared for dinner.

_Debating the final details… _was written under the picture and Robert thought it was a matter of weeks, soon he would wear a thin gold band matched to Chrissie's; and that's when reality hit him like a ton of bricks.

_Me, married… I've really grown up, haven't I?_

Despite him and Chrissie living as a couple for over two years - a piece of paper sure couldn't turn his current life upside down – Robert kept going through his head over and over about his teenage days, when on Sunday he used to milk the cows – dressed in one of his father’s too big, smelly overalls - dreaming of running away to a big city; getting rich, owning a classic car and some fancy clothes, spending the summer by the sea; let's face it, getting married was never part of his thrilling future plans.

“But Robert, um, Is that what you want? You’re sure?” that's what Chrissie had replied when he proposed to her on top of the Eiffel Tower, while staring at the little ring box held in her perfectly manicured hands.

He reassured her with some cheesy sentence, something like “There's nothing I want more in the world,” and maybe he believed it was the truest thing he ever said but just two months later they had a big row - somehow Lawrence had something to do with it – and Robert did his best to find a distraction, the usual way to deal with his issues; the intern recruited through an agency, a girl from Leeds, seemed perfect.

It wasn't hard win Mindy over – her heart eyes were obvious from day one - just like it wasn't a big deal to cut things off with her.

“We knew it couldn't last. For once in my life I just want to do things properly, I can't keep cheating,” Robert justified himself, sat beside her in the cafeteria where they used to hang out together after work.

“But that's what people like you do all the time. You just can't stop. There will be always someone else,” she told him and Robert could never admit that – now - it sounded like a bloody prediction.

“The destination is on your left!” announced the navigation system and turning his head slightly Robert saw the big “Russell Hobbs” sign on the side of the factory – a low-rise, red brick building - and as he could imagine Aaron’s lips on his own, it almost took his breath away.

‘_This is it, there's no going back,’ _ he thought as he parked his Audi outside the gates.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages!! And it's still Christmas here LOL  
I'm here! Hope I'll be faster with the next update!  
Thanks to Joanie1985 as usual <3<3

  
  


Once again Mariah Carey's popular hit “All I want for Christmas is you” was blaring from the speakers and in the distance you could see Mr. Pollard trying out hilarious dance moves near the coffee machine; if it wasn't for the disgust painted on Aaron's face, Adam would have missed it.

“Come on, mate! He's having a good time. Not everybody is allergic to the holidays! Speaking of which, you in a better mood tonight?”

Aaron frowned, looking all confused and yeah, maybe a little scared.

“Oh, please, don't tell me you forget already!”

Vic and Adam had planned a quick dinner with some close friends – just grilled meat and few beers, nothing fancy– to show their little renovated love nest, Aaron had known about it for weeks, just yesterday Adam had dragged him to Darry's after work to help him choose some balloons, streamers and other useless glittery stuff.

“You’re still coming, right? Or have you got a date, eh?” asked Adam, bending down to pick up his work gloves. "Don't tell me there's someone who's worth missing out the highlight of the year?”

Aaron was staring at his chewed fingernail when he just shook his head, slightly annoyed; it was bad enough having his mum doing his head in about his non-existent love life, tolerating the side glances she gave him every time he decides to spend an evening lying idly on the sofa with a can of spicy Pringles placed on his tummy.

“Good. Because you know, there's a strong chance we'll have the pleasure of meeting Vic's brother... you've heard me speak about him, haven't you?”

_Yeah, about a billion times…_

The last thing Aaron wanted right now was to listen to his friend badmouthing the guy; he was a nightmare? A schemer? A selfish bastard? A womanizer? 

Fine.

Frankly, Aaron couldn't care less.

“He's getting married in February. I'll give him a month before he drops his pants with some bird...maybe you missed the story about his-”

“So, what time does the plane land? At 1.00 p.m. right? Bet Moira is over the moon to see her daughter...” Aaron said out of nowhere, trying to change the topic.

Thankfully, it worked.

Adam shared Holly's latest news and knowing she had finally found a purpose in her life after years of troubles and misery made Aaron's heart melt; he smiled sincerely during the entire chat.

“Oh, and she told me she met a guy on the painting course. She sent me a picture of him. I gotta be honest, mate. He reminds me of you. I pointed out that this Leonard has blue eyes and a beard just like you and she just laughed, saying I was silly and all..”

“She'll be at the party too?” asked Aaron and he could already picture her, wrapped in her favourite striped dress, sipping a glass of cheap fizz near the fireplace, looking all delicate and maybe a little high.

“Absolutely!Otherwise, vegan stuff would be banned from my house, mate!” replied Adam, checking his phone. “I gotta go! She texted me ten minutes ago!” he said, while quickly collecting his things before leaving to go to the airport. “I’d better not keep her waiting!”

Aaron wawed a goodbye to his friend and suddenly all the memories – the good ones, the bad ones - about the youth spent with Holly overwhelmed him; their first trip together, their first time in the tent, even the bittersweet night he confessed he liked boys; only boys. And yeah, she cried a little when he broke up with her and she smashed the gifts placed on her bedside but the day after she rang at his door to hug him and tell him she would always love him.

“Just as a friend, you know,” she added, tears still in her eyes.

After graduation she moved to Australia – she worked as a waitress in a cocktail bar, she led such a simple life.

  
  


His shift ended at 2 p.m. and carrying his bag on his shoulder, Aaron dragged himself outside, feeling exhausted like never before.

It was raining, a heavy downpour; the weather was beastly, it was freezing and without an umbrella, Aaron just turned up his coat collar, sulking, crossing his arms while walking towards his car, parked too far away.

“Holy shit..”

The brown-haired boy spotted someone approaching him, the face was familiar.

At first he felt a rush of excitement straight to his body - and that's understandable, knowing he hadn't seen him for two weeks; smart as usual, Robert looked kind of thinner than Aaron remembered.

Even so, he was stunning, a real work of art from the Louvre's collection.

“Hiya,” murmured the blond, dripping wet from head to toe.

_Jesus Christ...How long_ _has he_ _been waiting out here for?_

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New update!   
Thanks to Joanie1985 for her patience, she's still on my side <3 <3  
I really hope to finish the next chapter very soon x

  
  


For a second Aaron thought to invite him to sit in the car; sure it would have been a convenient place to have a normal conversation without catching pneumonia  in the crappy weather.

“It's the one near the bushes,” he would have said, pointing at his old Volkswagen and Robert would have followed him, head down.

He wouldn't have turn ed on the radio - there weren't good songs anymore – mostly because their words would have been enough to fill the silence; and anyway Robert's voice was so smooth and warm; at least that's how he remembered it. But his feet were stuck firmly on the ground, he felt like he was turning into a pillar of salt; he wanted to move but he couldn't, he couldn't even take a step. But he was able to speak.

“Still alive, then?” he asked, immediately regretting the harsh tone used to deliver the line.

Robert managed to answer quietly with a simple: “ Why? Are you disappointed? ” and it was so distracting looking into his green eyes - the fact he was wearing black made them pop ten times more - and that was the main reason it turned  out to be a tremendous effort replying casually 

“Depends...” while searching  for  the keys in the pocket of his backpack, pretending everything was under control.

_ And it is, I'm sure it is. _

All things considered, yesterday had been such a good day:  enjoying doing normal stuff without overthinking was exactly what he needed; there weren't troubles at work and Adam's constant warmhearted company could brighten the day. He had a long shower in the evening and the leftover lasagna tasted surprisingly good after five minutes in the microwave; but above all, texting Peter while  getting bored watching an old crime movie was... nice. 

Turned out the guy was studying that evening; when he shared a picture of his big medical books with the mess of papers on his desk in the background, he replied frankly: “Busy as hell... But I could do with a bit of distraction..” and they started flirting and – it may sound mad now – but Aaron didn't feel  embarrassed when he encouraged Peter to ask him out again.

_ Tell me you aren't going to get sick again.. _ wrote Peter adding a little confused emoji after the question mark.

They never brought their last date up – the one and only till then – but the lad clearly remembered the way Aaron got back from the toilet all shifty, white as a ghost; Peter had been clueless and he bought it when Aaron justified his paleness with an awful  stomach . This time they agreed to  meet next Friday; Aaron would  meet him outside the university at the end of Peter's exam.

“We'll celebrate with booze!”  he exclaimed confidently the last time they called each other on the phone.

“One more to go and then all the old sick  men are gonna knock at your door.. ” replied Aaron,  happy for his friend's achievement.

Peter laughed and said, “That's what  I’ve dreamed about for years!” and then, out of nowhere he let Aaron  know his parents were out of town for the entire weekend.

“They ’ve got a family thing in the countryside. My grandmother's birthday... I'll be there , just not until Monday, so...” he explained and Aaron didn't answer but he got the hint and the day after he prepared a bag with a spare toothbrush and a pair of clean shorts. They weren't like Romeo and Juliet, he wasn't suddenly blind;  there was no overwhelming passion between them – they had  a few drunk kisses and one unsatisfying blowjob in a semi-dark club room, nothing unforgettable – but it was worth a try, at least.

“Love, we all don't get what we want, now, do we?”  I t was his mum's favourite line every time they were out shopping when he was a kid with a silly Snoopy hat on his little head; she moved  as fast as she could with the shopping basket every time they went through the toy department; Aaron used to cry and make a scene but he always got back home empty-handed. He never got the radio controlled Ferrari he wanted but once, for Christmas, Chas bought him a similar car; it wasn't painted with a bright red and it wasn't that fast even with the Turbo on, but it  had four wheels and – unexpectedly - it had been fun playing with it. And now, at nearly 24, Aaron knew damn well he couldn't get what he wanted; one of those thing s was exactly in front of him.

It was just the two of them, facing each other under the heavy rain; it was like being part of a sappy movie where the leading actors fight for their mutual love.

Except this... this isn't a love story.

“Listen, I've come here to apologise... I'm sorry I've been- ”

“A dickhead, an asshole. A prick...” and staring directly in Robert's eyes – he dares this time - Aaron added, “That's what you were saying, isn't it?”

“You're never in the wrong, are you?” asked Robert.

Aaron scoffed, scratching his beard, “I just... Why are you here? I see no reason...”

“I told I want to apo-”

“Yeah, right, you're here. I bet Mark wouldn't be that happy about it...” and just by hearing Mark Daniels, a boring 60-year-old man who collects stamps, mentioned in this mess, Robert would have laugh ed for hours but somehow he held back.

“I'm sorry for that stupid call. I didn't know it was you, I picked up the phone without seeing who was calling... Mark is nobody, just a colleague and as I usually do, I like to mock him and-”

Robert stopped talking as he saw Aaron smiling at him.

The blonde had to fight the urge to take another step and let  himself run his fingertips on the man's gorgeous face. 

“What?” he asked, shyly.

Aaron kept smiling as his eyes landed on Robert's lips.

Then he said, “So, you haven't got a boyfriend, then?”

He was  so close he could smell Aaron's delicious coffee breath.

“Of course not”

“Meaning... you're free tonight...”

It was raining  as heavily as before; the storm had yet to pass.


	21. Chapter 21

Robert opened the second drawer and buried under the papers he found a bunch of stamps; the garnet red, the holly green, the harvest gold, each one a different color but with the same familiar Queen's profile drawn.

“Now take them and get out of my sight!” he said crossly, trying to refocus  his attention on the email he was writing.

“Well, thanks mate..” said Jimmy,  rapidly collecting the stamps . “Not gonna bother you again!” he added lightly, while heading towards the door.

Two minutes  earlier  he had stormed  into Robert's office to borrow the stapler and  get some advice about Mr. Jefferson's deal.

“You better not..” replied the blonde between clenched teeth.

It had been a strange morning - a very unproductive one – and that tingling in his leg had intensified; he was stressed and he was getting mad at the fact he wasn't able to hide it. Once again – for the hundredth time since he started working that day – his eyes landed on his mobile phone.

_ Well, better check , just in case.. _

As expected, there weren't messages from Aaron. Robert hoped to text a bit with him - asking about how his day  was going , if it was raining even on the other side of the city – you know, petty things. Last night he was sitting on the sofa, watching a movie with Lachlan -  or more like the kid was watching the movie, Robert's body was next to him but his mind was miles away – when Aaron sent him an address, somewhere in Leeds.

_ Renting a tuxedo for tomorrow, aren't you?  _ Robert replied, trying to be funny; he even joked about who would have offered the drinks but he received no answer, and after a few minutes, Aaron went offline.

“Asshole..” whispered Robert, as he placed his phone on the nearest surface, Lachlan didn't hear anything; there was a car chase on the screen and the telly was too loud.

“So.. you did as I said? Did you call your mum?” asked Robert, trying to find a topic to distract himself from Aaron.

“Yep, after lunch. I told her about failing the latest english test and.. well, she didn't react. I thought she'd be pissed but she wasn't. You should have heard her telling me “Next time you'll do better, I have faith in you” .. she's been in a better mood this last month..” considered Lachlan, taking a handful of wavy chips from the bowl rested on his lap.

“You know, it's Christmas time..” replied Robert, reaching again for his phone.

“It's not that! She's different..”

“Different? You mean.. In a good way?” asked Robert, typing “kerry street leeds” into the Google search bar.

“Yeah. In a good way,” Lachlan confirmed .

After the car accident, things between Robert and Chrissie had slowly improved; she seemed peaceful, satisfied about her life.Before she moved to London - right before calling the cab to bring her to the airport - she wanted to have some “intimate” time.

“B-but.. now?” asked Robert and she just hugged him, running her fingers across his back.

They didn't rush upstairs, she dragged him onto the couch and went on top of him; she came very quick - the buzz of a talk show on the background – and Robert was hardly near his orgasm but he didn't say anything; she even murmured a bashful “Thank you” while she was putting her knickers back on.

“If she would stop bugging me about how I use my allowance, It'd be heaven..” claimed Lachlan, wiping his greasy fingers on his jeans. 

“Yeah..” murmured a distracted Robert while scrolling  through  some images.

“You're making her happy, I think. So, you know.. carry on like that..”

Near the laundrette – a small building with a huge window shop from which you could see the washing machines lined up inside – there was a pub; “The Crow” was written on the square sign.

“That's exactly what I'm plannin' to do..” assured Robert before staring at his phone for a solid minute.

_ It doesn't sound like a queer place, right? _

He didn't knew much about Aaron's tastes, but just by looking at him, Robert was certain he didn't seem like the type who got thrilled by being surrounded by some gross camp guys dancing with their tops off; anyway, just the thought of showing his face in a gay place haunted Robert for a while; that night he didn't sleep much and in the morning he felt too absent-minded to care about the business; he was useless at the office, –  not even Jimmy's ridicolous tie could light up the mood - he didn't know what to do with himself other than spending entire hours reading reviews posted on Trip Advisor about the pub – and to be fair, it was highly rated, three and a half stars average.

Around lunchtime Chrissie called him.

“You work too hard, honey. There's no harm  if you stop what you’re doing for a minute to speak with your wife-to-be.. I've been waiting ages to hear from you.. After the morning call you disappeared”

“Sorry, I'm having one of my dull days, that's all.” justified Robert, closing his laptop.

“Is there an issue at work?” asked Chrissie, suspicious.

She immediately sensed Robert wasn't at his best, and somehow she assumed Lawrence was the one to blame; but, as much as the old man was a pain in the arse most of the time, how far she was from the truth!

“Nope, just.. I've got nothing  interesting to tell you, so..” 

A few seconds of silence, then a quiet laugh and then she said, flirty like the good old days:

“At least, my pictures kept you warm, uhm?”

Since she landed her feet in London, Chrissie never stopped sending him photos; nothing too nasty, just plain filtered photos. A week ago she downloaded “Magic effect”, a stupid app where you could alter your features, and soon she became addicted to it; sometimes she was hardly recognizable, and in her new Whatsapp's profile picture - her glowy. perfect face, a cashmere scarf around her neck, the Burberry trench wrapped around her curves - she looked very much like her younger sister, the one Robert couldn't stand. The phone call didn' t last long and Chrissie was the one doing all the talking , updating him about her salon, London's weather, the finishing touches on her wedding dress.

“Did it turn out the way you wanted?”

“It's exactly how I dreamed it to be, you know. Perfect...And you..you are way better than I could ever have hoped for...” she stated all sentimental,  voice cracking a bit .

  
Not even his  guilty conscience was enough to stop Robert replying straight away with a cheesy “Well.. same back, honey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late late late update. I bet you don't even remember this story lol
> 
> A big hug to Joanie1985 for being always on my side. Thanks <3<3<3
> 
> And thanks to all the people still interested in this mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
Sure this work will be full of grammar's mistakes and I apologize.  
English isn't my first language and i struggled trying to write something that made sense ; )  
I'm absolutely here for any advices or corrections - be free to comment!  
Thank you!


End file.
